The Cale Storyline Redux 1 Changes
by Richard B. Sampson Jr
Summary: This is a rewrite of the Cale Storyline's first story, Chanage, in which a new student joins the school, and has a dramatic effect on the mutant known as Penance. It's my hope to expand on the story, and improve on it as well. Chapter 10 is now up, where Emplate begins his attack on the school, planning to capture Generation X. Read and Review
1. Change

Attention: Generation X and their villains, as well as any other mutant mentioned in this story, is property of Marvel Comics. The character Richard Cale is named after family relations. Any other reference to anything copyrighted is a chance happening.

Cale Storyline Redux

Story 1: Changes

Chapter 1: Change

* * *

I. Sean

* * *

It was a brisk November morning, and Sean Cassidy, headmaster of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters was enjoying it. It was one of the rare times he enjoyed the balcony the teachers' offices had. Of course, his Irish heritage also allowed him to enjoy the cool morning, and in the wake of Onslaught, this moment of quiet was needed.

That moment ended when a sound intruded on the silence. It was his office phone. Normally, he would let Emma Frost handle it, but she might have slept in. He quickly entered his office and picked up the phone. "Hello, Sean Cassidy speaking."

He was surprised when he heard a young man's voice on the other end. "Hello, Mr. Cassidy. Am I correct in assuming that I have reached the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters?"

He could tell the speaker was nervous, but with the recent events in the world, he had good reason to be. "Aye, that is correct. May I ask why ye are calling?"

He was pleasantly surprised when the young man gave his answer. "Mr. Cassidy, I'm a mutant wondering about enrolling in the school. I feel it might be the best place for me at the moment."

In the answer, Sean had a feeling there was more to it than what was being claimed, but decided not to press on those, but finding out more about the young man. "How do you know that you are a mutant, lad?"

He was surprised at how calm the lad's voice had gotten when the question was asked. "Let me ask this. Have you ever heard about mutants that can mimic powers?"

That kind of an ability was not a surprise to Sean, especially with Everett Thomas at the school. "Aye, we have one like that here, who can mimic mutant abilities." He didn't want to go into detail at the moment, since he still didn't know the boy's name.

"I take it to the extreme. I can mimic abilities, as well as personalities of the mutant I'm near." The lad's answer took Sean by surprise. He had never heard of a mimic mimicking personalities as well, and it worried him a little bit.

Sean wanted to hear more, but he wanted to be sure he heard correctly. "Let me make sure I heard you right. You say you mimic a mutant you are near, correct."

The answer he got confirmed what he understood. "That is correct. You could say change is inevitable for me. My ability was only confirmed when after a visit with my uncle, who married into the family, visited. He had the ability to create visual images of future events. After some time with him, I started doing the same thing, as well as showing personality traits that were his." Sean waited as the person on the other end paused for a moment. "It was a very unusual experience. However, my primary reason for calling is mainly because of the Onslaught incident not so long ago."

Sean could understand that. Ever since the Onslaught incident, several anti-mutant programs had started to resurface, including the Sentinel program. He also wondered if the lad had narrowly avoided captured by one. "Tell me, lad, I know that some activities have been stepped up. How did you avoid detection by Sentinels?" He wanted to include Professor Xavier's Cerebro unit, but decided not too.

He was surprised with the answer her received. "Actually, it's because of when my power is neutral, I appear to be a typical human being. Even during a trip, I found myself, unwittingly, standing next to a Sentinel. It looked at me for a moment, and then left me be. My power was in its neutral state at the time."

Sean had to admit he was impressed by that fact. As far as he knew, there weren't any mutants who could avoid detection by the Sentinel's. It could even explain why Cerebro never picked up on the boy. However, it didn't explain why the boy wanted to join the school, except because of Onslaught. "Well, lad, usually when student join the school, they want to learn about their powers and what they can do, or they are scared about some aspects of it." He knew that was part of the reason Jubilation Lee had decided to join the school, after the whole Phalanx incident.

His suspicions were confirmed when the lad spoke again. "Exactly. I'm afraid that with my power, I may lose my personality in the process. There have been occasions where some personalities have almost overwhelmed me. However, I hate to cut this short, but I do need to get ready for my flight. My plane leaves in a while, and I do need to get to the airport."

Sean was surprised by that, since the lad seemed to assume he would be welcome, and to be honest, Sean did want the lad to come there. By the tone of his voice, Sean could tell the lad was sincere about his reasons for coming to the school. "Fair enough, lad. I'll pick you up personally at the airport, with a few of our students." Sean wanted to be sure that the lad would be safe, especially since Jonothan's arrival at the school had been a fiasco.

He almost dropped the phone when a loud shout came through the phone. "NO!." After a moment, the lad continued, "I'm sorry, sir, but I would prefer you come alone. I want the other students there to meet the real me first, one that isn't mimicking them or their powers. I'll even tell you how to identify me. I'm in my early twenties, and I will be dressed all in black. Can you give me a brief description so I can identify you."

He thought for a moment, and realized which features would be best for the lad to identify him on sight. "Well, I have reddish hair, with a slight goatee, and I'll be wearing me Celtics jacket. Is that enough to go by?"

He was relieved when the lad answered. "Yes. I'll be arriving at Logan Airport. I shall see you in a few hours." After that, he heard the lad hang up.

Once Sean hung up the phone, he realized something very important. The lad had never told him his name. Deep down, he knew he should have asked, but he was so taken back by the call, he forgot. He then had an idea. If the lad had contacted the school, it was possible he had contacted the X-Men prior to the call. He quickly picked up the phone, and dialed Scott Summers.

* * *

II. Sean (again)

* * *

Sean quickly made his way over to Emma's on-campus quarters as if there was no time left in the world. It wasn't the case, but it felt close to it. Ever since receiving the call from the mysterious new student, he had made a few more call. The first was to Scott Summers of the X-Men, to find out if this mysterious student had called them. The honest fact was that the boy hadn't, and even when he spoke with Jean as well, she stated she couldn't detect the mysterious mutant. It was as if at the current moment, the mutant didn't exist, which matched with his described abilities.

The second phone call was to find out the proposed arrival time for the flight the lad was taking to get to Logan. If the lad had made good time getting to the airport, that meant his arrival time would be mid-afternoon, and that meant very little time to prepare for a new student.

Just as he reached the door, he was somewhat surprised as Emma opened the door, with a wry smile on her face. "Is there something wrong, Sean?" Deep down, he wasn't entirely sure is she read his mind, or picked up on his sense of concern over the first phone call. However, shortly after the arrival of Penance, he warned her about messing with his mind.

Sean caught his breath before answering. "Nothing bad, but something very surprising. A short while ago, I received a call from a lad about Jono's age. He had stated that he was a mutant, and wishes to join the school."

He wasn't surprised when an amused smile crossed Emma's face. "And this surprises you. Most likely the X-Men contacted him, and referred him to us."

Sean had thought the same thing, but his phone call with Scott had told him otherwise, and he was sure it would surprise Emma. "I had called Scott, and he was surprised by it as well. The lad obviously never called them. Even Jean couldn't detect him, as if the lad wasn't a mutant at all."

From the look on Emma's face, Sean could tell she was surprised by that fact. "Very strange indeed. I take it you agreed to let the boy enroll."

Sean gave Emma a look that he was sure she could tell that that was an understatement. "If he is a mutant, he is free to enroll. It's odd though, that he can dodge all forms of mutant detection. He even told me about how he stood in close proximity of a Sentinel, and wasn't threatened. What kind of power hides itself when it's not active?"

He watched as Emma thought about it for a moment. "That is a very odd ability, or is it just something he thinks is happening?"

Before she could go down that path, Sean cut her off, and was glad too. They didn't need any doubt right now, especially if the lad's powers were as he claimed. "The lad said to me that 'Change is inevitable', especially for him. He even told me about an incident involving an uncle that married into his family. He mimicked not only the man's power, but personality as well."

Instantly, Sean saw a look of worry cross Emma's face. "Sean, I hope he plans to use those powers for good, or learns more control over them. Can you imagine what would happen if someone like Apocalypse gets a hold of him?"

The idea ran through his mind that it wasn't funny, especially with the fear the lad told him about. Then, another, more frightening scenario ran through his head. "Never mind Apocalypse, what about Emplate? That could be much worse." He really didn't need to voice it, since he could see Emma was thinking about the idea as well.

Soon, he noticed Emma's eyes react at the idea of this new mutant's powers in Emplate's grip. "Emplate could impose his will on the poor boy, and then there would be two of them, which would quickly double, and so on." It was a terrible thought, especially with how devious and well thought out Emplate's plans were. "Do you know when he is arriving at Logan Airport?"

He nodded. "Aye, the airport said that the flight is due in this afternoon. I plan to wait there by myself. It was the lad who requested that. I do have reservations about that, but I'm going to honor that request." He sighed, briefly remembering the fiasco that happened last time.

He noticed that Emma was obviously recalling how those events had played out. "Then let's hope this mutant has better luck at avoiding Emplate than Jonothan had. Now, I'm sure there are a few things to get ready. It is short notice, but we need to get a room ready for him, and let the others know about his arrival. I'll contact them, and get them all to the assembly room."

He nodded, and turned for the door. "I'll make sure he has a room that is separate from the others. I'm sure he'll appreciate it. Let the students know we will talk with them in an hour." He then left Emma's on-campus quarters, pondering what changes were now coming towards the school.

* * *

III. Jubilation

* * *

The auditorium at the school was not used that often, however it was used for special announcements that was related to the school. As the students all filed in, the only one that seemed overly upset was Jubilation Lee. With all her time with the X-Men prior to coming to this school, she understood most of what was coming. She expressed her own grief as she flopped into a seat. "This is just great. Why is it just as we get settled into a routine, something happens to change things." She was still getting over the events that the Onslaught incident had caused, and the increase in the anti-mutant sentiment. Change affected everything, and she knew it wasn't something that could be ignored.

There was one thing she did wish she could change faster, and that was Monet's attitude as her African born classmate said, "Jubilee, please stop acting so juvenile." She had been getting along with Monet in past months, but every once in a while, her classmate felt the need to show off she was superior.

She turned to face her, and looked. Sure enough, she noticed the Monet St. Croix had her 'superior' look on her face. Jubilee hated that smug look, but she was going to take the high road and not mention Monet's family, even though everyone was aware of it. In fact, she felt it was better to refer to one of her past adventures. "Listen, Monet, when I was with the X-Men…"

She was interrupt when a British accent said, _"Enough with the sermon, Jubilee."_ Jubilee glanced over at her older classmate, Jonothan Evans Starsmore, who had only half a face due to his powers manifesting, and sighed. It wasn't the first time someone stopped her when she used those word.

She sat back, and crossed her arms in front of her. "Okay, I get the picture. It's not like it's my entire life." She sat back and sighed again. It was the truth that her life was more than the X-Men, but some of the most important events happened when she was in the X-Men.

Almost after she had sighed, she heard Everett Thomas, an African-American classmate, who she had feelings for, say, "Don't lie like that, Jubes." She gave him a slight smile. Ever since the occurrence with Emplate some time back, they had gotten a bit closer. The side trip up to Emma's place in Canada even helped that a bit, and might have been pleasant if not for the incident with Toad.

Jubilee brought her attention back to the present when she noticed both Sean and Emma entering the hall. It had been Emma who had summoned them all here, except for one person, whom she was sure they knew was missing when Sean turned to Emma and said, "Looks like they are all here, except for Penance."

She saw Emma nod. "Indeed. I am still having problems contacting her." She then saw her teacher look right at her. "Jubilee, would you be able to find Penance when we are done here, and tell her about what is happening."

Jubilee nodded, since she viewed Penance like a little sister. She really did care for the sharp, silent mutant, in a sisterly way. "Not a problem, Emma. By the way, what is all this about?"

She glanced over when Angelo Espinoza, her gray skinned classmate, spoke up. "Si, what is going on that you had to summon us all here?" She noticed how relaxed he still appeared to be, even though he had the headphones to his walkman around his neck. She could tell he didn't want a repeat of the last time he left the headphones in, and Sean used his power to get them off.

She watched as Sean looked at them all, and spoke. "I received a call today from a lad who would like to join the school, and while this is a little short notice, he is arriving today."

Jubilee realized that the short-notice news had upset everyone, as a murmur filled the hall. It had quickly died down, however, when the most laid back of all of them, Mondo, simply said, "I take it that this boy is a mutant like us." While she was sure Mondo was stating the obvious, his relaxed tone was enough to calm everything down. She had to admire that he took the changes as they came. She knew he said once that it was his philosophy in life.

She then tensed up a bit when her teacher responded to the statement. "Aye, that he is Mondo, however, the lad said his ability is very unusual. As he put it, he can fully mimic a mutant, power and personality. Almost like a carbon copy of the mutant he's next to."

She let a smile cross her face as she imagine some of the things he could do. "That would be totally happening. He could take on my powers, and with Ev, we could have a cool fireworks show." For a brief moment, she noticed a smile on Everett's face.

It was that moment that Monet had to ruin the moment, as she sarcastically said, "He wants to learn to control his powers so he doesn't threaten people, not do the opposite."

She was about to say something, but Emma beat her to the punch. "There is that, and that he also fears his ability. Besides, can you imagine the consequences if your brother might get a hold of him."

She almost wanted to laugh as Monet's eyes got wide as the realization hit her. If the idea weren't such a huge threat, the look on Monet's face would be funny. She then calmly said, while Monet was speechless, "I hope we can get him hear before Emplate even finds out. I'm still wondering how he knew Jonothan was coming here." A slight murmur again went through the room.

It stopped when Sean spoke up again, "Agreed. I'll be leaving in a little while to go fetch 'im from the airport. He had asked that only I come to get him, given the nature of his ability. He wants everyone to keep their distance for a bit, since distance is what triggers his powers. It will also allow all of ye to meet the real him." She then noticed he turned his attention to Angelo and Everett. "And no tricks from you two."

She almost laughed out loud when the two responded in unison. "Who us? We're perfect angels."

She could barely contain the laugh when Paige spoke up. "Give it up, you two. The tails and pitchforks give ya away." She had to laugh then. Paige had been the victim of a few of their jokes, especially when they shut off he hot water in the showers. That one had woken her up a few times, since Paige's shriek had woken the whole dorm.

Jubilee then said the same fact that Sean had mentioned. "Remember, guys, he can mimic your abilities and personalities." She laughed again as the two realized the implication. The two practical jokesters could become the victims of their own jokes.

As the laughter died down, she heard Paige ask a very good question. "Ah was just wondering, does his powers include mimicking memories as well?" Jubilee glanced in Paige's direction for a moment, and wondered. Not to long ago, she thought Paige and Jonothan were becoming an item. However, just after Thanksgiving, the two seemed to be acting strange, as if something had happened.

As Sean responded, she could see it wasn't an answer Paige wanted to hear. "We aren't entirely sure on that one, lass. As far as we know, it might be, and it might not be."

If he could also mimic the memories and such, the image of the new student mimicking one of Monet's spaced out moments entered her head, and she blurted her thought out. "Great, he might mimic Monet and space out until his ability wears out."

She shrank down in her seat as Sean reprimanded her. "That's enough, lass. We are hoping that extreme is not a possibility. Just remember that each one of us has our own flaws and vices. If he can mimic those flaws and vices, his fear of losing his identity is justified." After hearing those words, Jubilee started to think about the Phalanx, the alien creature that had captured the early members of Generation X, apparently in an attempt to stop them before they could learn to use their powers. If it had not been for the sacrifice of Clarice Ferguson, Angelo, Paige and Monet would not be at the school today.

She stopped thinking about that when Sean then said, "Right now, I want all of ye to help get things together. There are various tasks I want you all to handle, including preparing a room for the lad, and showing him around the grounds. I am also reminding you that you need to keep a safe distance from him for the first day. Now, I'm sure you all know what needs to be done, so let's get to it." With that, she saw her teacher dismiss everyone.

As they all dispersed, Jubilee started to think about all the place Penance might be. Even after all her time at the school, the girl was still scared. Most times, that would mean she would be in the one place she knew Penance would call home. However, before she could get up to head there, Jonothan had approached her. _"Do you want me to talk to her about the new student?"_

She shook her head, and started to head to the door, noticing the Jonothan was keeping up with her. "I can handle the task, Jono. The only trick will be finding her before our new classmate arrives, otherwise, she'll find him."

She was almost startled when Jonothan gave her a puzzled look. _"You honestly think she's going to get close by a new classmate? I honestly think she'll be watching from a distance."_

She nodded in agreement, but told him her reasoning. "She'll come to check him out first. She can be very discrete, and cautious. However, she's also wary, and I'm sure if he is a threat, she'll be ready to stop him. I can only imagine she's thinking like that due to her time as Emplate's victim."

She watched as he nodded. _"You're right, I know it took some time, but for a few months, I was the only one who could talk with her. She did warm up to you though."_

Jubilee smiled at those words. "We did some miracle work there. Well, I better go find her. I have a feeling I know where she is. By the way, what are you going to do when he arrives?"

She watched as he glanced in the direction of the med center. _"I get to show him the medical center, just in case he takes on my powers." _Jubilee understood what he referred to. Everyone knew the damage Jonothan's powers had caused when they manifested. She then thought of where she was sure to find Penance, and asked, "Who's going to show him the Grotto?"

She noticed a slight forlorn look on her classmate's face when he answered. _"Paige is doing that."_ Hearing that made her wonder about the events of Thanksgiving, and why the two had appeared so distant as of late. However, she felt it was best not to pry at the moment. Right now, she had a task to do, and that involved searching through the 'Danger Grotto', where they trained, and also where Penance liked to call home.

* * *

Authors Notes

* * *

If you are familiar with my Cale Storyline, what this is going to be is a rewrite, and hopefully, an improvement to the story. I had been thinking about doing this for a while, but only recently got to it. If you wish to compare it to the original, and help me out by spotting something, send me a line at my e-mail. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this rewrite as I work on it.

End of chapter.


	2. First Impressions

Attention: Generation X and their villains, as well as any other mutant mentioned in this story, is property of Marvel Comics. The character Richard Cale is named after family relations. Any other reference to anything copyrighted is a chance happening.

Story 1: Changes

Chapter 2: First Impressions

* * *

I. Sean

* * *

After the meeting with the students, time seemed to fly by as the students helped prepare things for the new student. Some of the students worked to get a room together, as others worked to prepare a small welcome party, as well as other things needed for the new mutant to prepare for life at the school. Part of that was a tour of facilities, and familiarizing them with the foes they might encounter.

Once everything was underway, Sean got in his car and had made his way to Logan International Airport. During the drive there, Sean had hoped there would not be another incident with Emplate. Last time that had happened, the others had arrived just in the nick of time. This time, because of the young man's request, he hoped Emplate wouldn't show up, since it was just him, and the new mutant.

He tried not to think of what could go wrong now, but the thoughts kept nagging him. To try and take his mind off it, he thought about all the things he had seen, one of them being a limo waiting as he entered. He wondered if it had been for someone important, and then remembered that it didn't look like it was in good shape. He hoped whomever the limo was for wouldn't be upset about its state.

As he entered the airport, he started to think back to the last time he had been here to wait for a student. Like then, he had come alone to escort a new student to the school, except that time had quickly turned into a disaster. He chanced a quick glance around, not sure what to do if he did see Emplate. He did have a direct line to the school, so that the others could do what they could to get here. He just hoped that would be avoided this time.

He was broken out of his thoughts when a voice came over the loudspeaker. "Flight 341 from Newark is now arriving at Gate 12." He started in the direction of that gate, certain that was the plane the new student would be on. As he neared where everyone was leaving the plane, he started to hope again that Emplate wasn't around. He recalled what he heard about the boy's powers, and was reminded of the disaster that could cause.

He snapped out of that thought when he saw a young man leave the plane. The man was dressed in black, and was carrying a carry-on bag. The man had to be around twenty-one years of age, and his actions told him that he was looking for him. Sean raised his hand, and noticed the lad saw the movement. This was the sign that the new student had arrived.

* * *

II. Richard

* * *

Richard Cale started heading towards the gentleman who raised his hand. Judging by the slight goatee, red hair, and the Celtics jacket, it had to be the man he spoke with on the phone, Sean Cassidy. Looking at the Irishman, he wondered what the man's powers might be. He had to be a mutant, since he was the head of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. However, those powers the teacher had didn't matter to him, since he was sure to find out in time.

As he neared the teacher, he shifted his carry-on bag, which contain a few clothes, a book or two, and something from his previous school. As he did, he noticed something that made him worry. A hole was starting to form on his hand, and it had teeth in it. He tried to stay calm, since it meant another mutant was near by. He was certain he wasn't close enough to Sean for his powers to lock on to his. That meant only one thing, another mutant was near by, one that he couldn't see. One that maybe didn't want to be seen.

He picked up his pace, noticing the hole was disappearing, and quickly headed towards the teacher. As he neared the teacher, he quickly said, "Sir, as much as I would have liked spending a few minutes here chatting, I think it would be best to hit the road."

He was glad when the teacher fell in step with him, but kept a slight distance. However, he could hear concern in the man's voice. "What about yur luggage? Don't you need to pick it up."

Richard quickly adjusted the bag again, hinting to it. "All in hand, sir. Now, let's get out of here." He chanced a quick glance behind him, but still saw no sign of the mutant he had detected. He hadn't picked up on anything else, but it gave him a bad feeling.

He realized his concern must be showing as Mr. Cassidy looked back as well, and then asked, rather softly, "What's wrong, lad?" He glanced back, noticing the teacher was staying close enough to be heard, but out of the range of his powers.

As they neared the door, he responded to the question. "I'll tell you when it's safe. I just have a bad feeling that someone or something was waiting for me in there." He was glad that the issue wasn't pressed. The only thing that mattered now was getting away from the airport.

The two left the airport and quickly got into the car. He was thankful when Mr. Cassidy pulled way, and they were on the road. He took a calming breath, and watched the scenery pass. After a few minutes, he realized that he had forgotten his own precautions and had gotten in the front of the vehicle, which meant his power would have latched onto Mr. Cassidy's.

He looked over at Mr. Cassidy, and noticed the teacher was glancing in his direction, while still driving. He knew the teacher was wondering what had spooked him. He was even wondering when the question would come. In fact, he wasn't surprised when the man finally asked the question. "So lad, could ye tell me what that was all about?"

He sighed, trying to think of the best way to answer that question. He knew it would sound odd when he finally answered, since he wasn't sure what traits of Mr. Cassidy would come through. Finally, he took a deep breath and finally answered. "Twas about my mutant ability kicking in. I think another mutant had been there, and they may have been up to something." He quickly clapped his hand over his mouth, realizing he had spoken in a perfect Irish accent.

When a shocked look came over Mr. Cassady's face, he realized he wasn't the only one surprised by the accent. After a moment of awkward silence, he realized Mr. Cassidy had realized what had happened. "I take it yur ability has latched on to me."

Richard meekly nodded, and then said, "If ye wouldn't mind, and could pull off at a clearing, I can show ye a bit about my power." He was thankful when Mr. Cassidy nodded, and eventually pulled the car over near a clearing. They both got out of the car and walked into the clearing, making sure to stay a bit out of sight of the road.

After a moment, Richard walked to the center of the clearing, and looked at Mr. Cassidy. He closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on the ability he had latched on to. He felt something odd in his throat, as if something was different with his vocal cords. He then said, "I take it ye' power is linked to sonic screams."

"Aye, it does." With that confirmation, Richard let out a scream, and was surprised that he had found the right pitch to not only emit the scream, but also elevated into the air. As he did so, he noticed the shocked look on the other man's face, which was confirmed when he spoke. "So that's what you mean by mimicking other mutants. How long will you have that ability?"

Richard had to think about that. Ever since he had learned of his ability, he had always tried to minimize extended contact with other mutants, which was hard given his hometown. What he did learn, however, he told his new teacher. "From what I have learned, I can usually hold an ability while I'm in close proximity with a mutant, and for about half that time after we distance ourselves."

He noticed Mr. Cassidy nod in understanding. "I see, so ye can basically determine how long you hold a power. And no one could force an ability on you while you hold that power. That I bet could be handy."

He shook his head, as he started to bring himself back to the ground. "Not really. I had the fortune to find out from another mutant that if I hold an ability for about a week, I'd keep that ability for the rest of my life." Before he had touched the ground, however, he lost the sonic scream ability, and dropped the remaining distance.

As he landed, without injury, he watched as the teacher started to step forward, but then stopped. "I take it that's why ye want to avoid contact or close proximity right away."

He nodded, taking a few slow steps at first, as Mr. Cassidy started to head to the car. "Indeed. In cases of close contact, there have been times when the other mutant had inadvertently caused my abilities to activate. In those cases, I usually have a brief headache as their personality asserts itself with the power. However, some of those who have had traumatic events, the signs are more painful and obvious."

When they had reached the car, he noticed that Mr. Cassidy had opened the back door of the car, and then headed back to his seat behind the wheel. "So is that what had happened at the airport, which spooked you?"

As he got in the car, he shook his head. "No, what had happened there was different, and something about it made me worry. It's part of the reason why I wish to keep my distance a bit the first few days. Let them all get to know the real me first."

As the car started to move again, he looked out at the scenery and wondered what the new school would be like. However, his thoughts were interrupted when the teacher spoke again. "By the way, lad, ye never told me your name on the phone."

He blushed for a moment, realizing now that he still had not told the man his name. "I'm sorry. With all that had happened, it slipped my mind. My name is Richard Cale. My family came from England."

He noticed that the teacher looked at him via the rear view mirror. "Sort of an automatic response when ye say your name. Well, if it makes you feel more comfortable, you may call me Sean. Now, I do hope you enjoy excitement, because I'm sure you'll see your fair share at the school."

He let a slight smile cross his face. "That's fine. I just hope I have some time to rest first before the excitement starts." He then returned his gaze back to the window, and went back to his thoughts. Unfortunately, those thoughts went to the presence at the airport. He had been lucky to dodge the topic now, since it was disturbing. However, what was more disturbing was the fact that there was something familiar about the presence.

He then thought about how good his luck had been going lately. He quietly sighed, realizing that it had been going right for a while. It meant that sooner or later, his luck would run out. He also hoped that when it did, it would not affect any of the new friends he was going to make.

* * *

III. Jubilee

* * *

Jubilation Lee sat quietly on the steps leading to the main door. She wasn't thrilled to be sitting there, since she didn't have good news to tell Sean. The whole time since Sean left to get the new student, she had been searching high and low for Penance. It had to be one of the things that Penance was very good at. When the silent mutant didn't want to be found, no one could find her. Of course, if she had been a captive of Emplate for who knows how long, she'd hide all that she could too.

She stood up when she saw Sean's car coming to a stop in the driveway. She watched as Sean got out of the front, and from the back, a guy about Jono's age came out. She studied him for a moment, noticing his black outfit, black bags and glasses, and only one word came to mind about him. 'Nerd'. The guy appeared to be a stereotypical nerd.

Her thought changed however when he spoke. "Wow. Looks like something out of the midnight movie." She did a quick double take as the words registered. There was only one movie she was aware of that it could be. It was one of her favorite movies, if not her all time favorite. In a brief moment, she forgot all her preconceptions about this guy, and the problem of Penance, and shouted. "Hey, do you mean 'Rocky Horror'?"

She noticed that Sean finally noticed that she was standing there. She could tell he was surprised to see her standing there, especially since she wasn't supposed to meet the new student until later. She meekly smiled when Sean spoke to the new student. "Looks like you'll get to meet one of the students a bit early. This is Jubilation Lee. Seems you must have found a common thread with her already. Is your power locking in on her?"

She watched as he shook his head, and then extended his hand in her direction, and he smiled, in almost the same way as the character whose line he spoke next. "Hi, I'm Brad Majors." She almost wanted to respond like the audience did at the movie, but quickly started to laugh. As she laughed, she noticed the new student turned to Sean, and said, "I always knew how to make people laugh."

After a moment, she managed to stop laughing, and called over to her teacher. "Sir, can I talk to you for a moment?" She was certain that what she had to talk about was something they didn't need the new student to overhear at the moment.

She waited until he walked over to her, and was thankful when he quietly asked, "What's wrong, lass?"

Nerves started to creep up on her, knowing he would not like hearing what she was about to say. "It's about Penance, sir. I wasn't able to find her. I think she may be keeping to the shadows. I'm hoping she isn't near by, since she hasn't been told about the new student."

She watched as her teacher looked around for a moment, bringing his gaze to the new student. "Well, if she would be near by, Richard would have noticed her. His power would have kicked in."

She blinked for a moment, realizing what Sean had said. She then looked at the new student again. "Is that his name, Richard, or does he prefer Rich?"

She watched as Sean nodded. "Aye, that's his name. Richard Cale. And his ability is as he described it, and a bit more. If he holds an ability for about a week's time, he'll keep that ability, and personality. He even inadvertently mimicked mine." She heard him give a slight chuckle with his next statement. "Had a perfect Irish accent when he did it."

She raised her eyebrows, and then looked at the new student again, as a thought crossed her mind. "I sure hope he doesn't do physical changes as well. That could be awkward." Her mind went to images of Jonothan and Angelo, however she thought of how awkward it could be if he was near Monet and physically changed into her figure.

She noticed as Sean shrugged and then responded. "I don't think that's a problem, but I'm not sure. However, there was something that worried him at the airport. He said that there was a mutant in the area, and it must have spooked him. He had us get out of there in a hurry, and he forgot about his own safe guards."

Instantly, Jubilee's mind went back to thinking Emplate was there, just like Jonothan's arrival. "That's not good."

She saw her teacher nod in agreement. "Indeed. I want whomever is going to show him the computer to make him familiar with the files on known enemies. This way, he'll know who to avoid, and maybe we'll know who was waiting for him."

She nodded, and remember who had gotten that task. "That would be Monet. That may not go over well if he thinks Emplate was there."

Her teacher nodded again. "Indeed. Now, was there another reason why you were waiting here?" She nodded and he guessed correctly. "I take it you are showing him his room."

She nodded. "Yes, sir. I also had a few questions for him. Mainly curious about how his power worked."

She waited as Sean turned to Richard, and said. "Well Richard, Jubilee will show you to the room you will have here. After that, we will formerly introduce you to the rest of the students."

She watched as he nodded, and gave a slight salute, but kept a smile on his face as he said, "You're the boss." Again, she laughed, and waited until he neared.

When he was close enough, she started to lead him towards the boy's dorm. As they walked, she said, "This way to the stately accommodations of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. I hope a lot of action doesn't bother you, since you may see a good deal of it here." She glanced back, and noticed that while they were still walking, he was still about five feet behind her. She tried to slow down, but he also slowed down. "Hey, you don't have to stand so far away, I don't bite."

She felt a bit at ease when he smiled. "I never thought you did. I'm just trying not to let my ability latch onto yours. If I get any closer, I'll start mimicking your powers, and I might find out some things you don't want known. On occasion, I've seen deepest fears, and deepest secrets. Need I go on for now?"

Jubilation shook her head as they entered the door, and headed for the room that had been set aside for Richard. "I get the point. So you could use that power to find out about people?" If that was the case, maybe he was the way they could interact with Penance, and find out more about her.

He nodded and spoke as they neared the room. "I could. However, I can also use the powers of a mutant against them." She then watched as he thought about it for a moment. "Not a pleasant thing to think about, but I only did it once or twice, since I was in control of the power."

She gave him a look at that last statement. It had seemed a bit odd that he would mention that, and it sparked her curiosity. "Wait a minute! What did you mean by that?'

She realized she must of hit on a touchy subject as the gave her a look and said, "Can I explain that later? I do want to get settled in a bit before I have to meet people." For a brief moment, she could have sworn he was about to tell her to mind her own business, but in the moment she saw it, it disappeared.

She then looked at the door they had just reached and said, "That's fine. Besides, this will be your dorm room." She went to open the door, and then paused. Something seemed odd, and that could only mean one thing; Angelo and Everett had set up a joke. Most likely it was something harmless for the new student, but there was no telling what it was. Was it a bucket of water set to fall when the door was opened, or something else entirely?

Before she could tell if it was safe or not, she watched as he walked over to the door. She stepped back, and waited for a moment, as she noticed he had paused. In an instant, she watched as instead of opening the door, he kicked it. Just as the door opened, she saw him jump back, and almost like she suspected, a bucket of water came crashing down. After the shock of the stunt wore off, she watched as he looked at her. "So that's what you thought might happen?"

She blinked, and gawked at him in utter disbelief. "What do mean by that? How did you even….." She closed her mouth, and then looked at how near he was to her. She hadn't even realized he had gotten close enough for his powers to lock on to hers. She gave a meek smile and stepped back. "Guess I got too close."

She felt better when he smiled. "Not a problem. I was the one who closed the distance, so I was in control. I take it there are some practical jokers here."

She nodded, feeling a little better about the situation. "Yes, that would be Everett and Angelo. You'll get to meet them in a bit. In fact, I think you'll have to meet them very soon. We have to get to the auditorium. You better just put your stuff down, and we'll go." She watched then as he did so, and quickly dashed out of the room. She then led him out of the boy's dorm, and to where the auditorium of the school was.

* * *

IV. Emma

* * *

Emma Frost stood on the floor right in front of the stage, as the new student stood on the stage itself. She watched as all the students settled into seats, noting that the youngest ones were in the front. They were also still talking, most likely trying to figure out something about the new student.

After a moment, she cleared her throat. "Alright students, if we can all be quiet for a moment, I'm sure you'll find out about our new student. Let's give him some respect, and allow him to tell us about himself." She hoped her words would help drive home how serious this matter was, since she was sure the business suit she wore would also do the same thing.

Once everyone was quiet, she glanced over at Richard and nodded. "Now, tell us a bit about yourself, and your power." She then started to mentally monitor his mind. She did it carefully so he wouldn't suspect, but her reasons were not about him, but about Penance. No one had been able to locate the silent mutant yet, and given the young man's powers, no one wanted her appearance to take him by surprise.

She then watched as he looked out at the students, and smiled. She could tell by the smile that he was very nervous about this. "Well, first off, my name is Richard Cale, but it's alright if you call me Rich. I'd actually prefer it. Years ago, I discovered I had the ability to fully mimic a mutant. In fact, it was not much of a problem until recently."

She watched as Paige Guthrie stood up and asked a question she was sure was on everyone's mind. "When you say 'mimic', exactly how much of ah mutant do you mimic?" She noticed the everyone started to murmur as if they had all thought the same question.

She waited a moment, as he looked down for a moment and then said, "Well, definitely powers, and some personality traits, the stronger ones tend to show more if the mutant closes the distance that triggers the power. I can learn things about the mutant, including their secrets and fears. Also, some physical changes can occur." She raised an eyebrow after hearing that, and wondered what the first encounter with Jonothan Starsmore or Angelo Espinosa might be like.

She then noticed Monet St Croix was speaking. "And what about flaws? Do those come through as well?" She could tell Monet was speaking in a condescending way, which she hoped wouldn't irk the new student.

She watched as he smiled in response to the question. "Personal flaws with abilities usually show up when I'm not in control. As for personal flaws, they usually show up no matter what, but are more prominent when there is physical injury, or severe trauma." She then watched as he lowered his head for a moment, as if in thought. "At least that's what I was told. I'm not sure if I had shown those or not."

She noticed Monet still had some questions, especially as the Algerian girl asked another. "What about psychological problems? I don't think anyone here can say we are not free of those problems."

Emma was impressed as the young man took a step back, and cross his arms. "There is only one flaw that I won't mimic, and that is epilepsy."

She was stunned at that announcement, since it seemed that he already knew what he couldn't mimic, and she wondered about how he could specify that particular malady. She noticed she wasn't the only one wondering about that, since Everett Thomas asked the key question. "Why not epilepsy?"

Almost as the question had been asked, she realized why he couldn't mimic that malady just as he said it. "Many years ago, before my powers developed, I was diagnosed with epilepsy. It was likely that I would have it all my life, but remission is possible." She then noticed he was fidgeting a bit, as if what he was about to say was painful. "However, if it appears that I am going into an epileptic seizure, scan my mind. If there appears to be conflicting thoughts, it is a sign that a mutant has gotten too close, and their thoughts and powers are being forced on me."

She glanced over at Angelo Espinosa made a low whistle. "Sound painful, man. Having someone forced their powers on you."

She was stunned when Richard looked right at Angelo, and smiled. "Not as painful as what happens to someone who tries to pull a practical joke on me." She realized then that Angelo and Everett had must have set up a surprise for the new student, but saw them relax when he continued. "However, the old bucket of water gag is a classic. I was trying to figure out what reaction you might have expected." She watched as the two boys now appeared to relax, but she was certain that she would speak with them later about this.

Those thoughts left her mind when Franklin Richards, son of Reed and Susan Richards spoke, reminding her that the boy was a student at the school. "What does it feel like when a mutant gets too close?"

She watched as Richard put his hand to his head, as if demonstrating. "Well, it depends on the mutant. Most times, it usually shows as a slight headache. In more extreme cases, it…." She was startled when he stopped speaking, and collapsed to the floor. Soon, he started to move in spasms, like he was having a seizure. Reacting right away, she scanned his mind, and saw the various images now fighting for dominance. She couldn't tell what those images were, but she had a good idea whose they were. Penance had decided to show up, and right near the new student.

* * *

Authors Notes

* * *

If you are familiar with my Cale Storyline, what this is going to be is a rewrite, and hopefully, an improvement to the story. I had been thinking about doing this for a while, but only recently got to it. If you wish to compare it to the original, and help me out by spotting something, send me a line at my e-mail. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this rewrite as I work on it.


	3. Fear Of The Unknown

Attention: Generation X and their villains, as well as any other mutant mentioned in this story, is property of Marvel Comics. The character Richard Cale is named after family relations. Any other reference to anything copyrighted is a chance happening.

Story 1: Changes

Chapter 3: Fear of the Unknown

* * *

I. Richard

* * *

Richard Cale could not believe what was happening. The flashes of pain and trauma were so intense, his own personality almost caved in to it. New images were flashing through his mind, and they involved a war torn country, and a frightening man in a mask. For a moment, that man loomed over him, and out of instinct he moved his arms to push the man away. However, it wasn't working.

Soon, a new voice was in his head. This one was female, and it sounded familiar for some reason. It even spoke in a different language and dialect. It was so odd, yet so familiar. His grandfather had drilled into him many different languages, for all their trips. This one was Serbo-Croation. That language always stuck out in his mind, but he didn't fully remember why. All he could recall of that trip was a little red haired girl, who had been seven years younger. It was then he finally translated the words. _"Who are you?"_

At that point, the voice was drowned out by shouting. He also felt his own personality reassert itself. He quickly realized that the girl had stepped away, out of his powers active radius. He opened his eyes, and noticed that everyone was talking, and looking at him, and someone he couldn't see. They all looked worried, and some seemed a bit panicked. He tried to say something to assure them, but speaking was a great strain. He then looked at his hands, and was shocked by what he saw. His hands were red, and claw-like. He was also sure that these claws would cut through anything.

* * *

II. Penance

* * *

The young girl known only as Penance watched as everyone rushed to the man. He was new, and unknown, and she was watching him, and wanted to find out about who he was. He had been talking to everyone, and she got closer, trying to understand what he said, but also watching for a threat. Given how her life had gone, she knew to be careful around anyone. However, the panic happened when she got too close while in the shadows.

She had watched him fall and go into seizures. She had been told once about something like this, back when she was younger. Someone her parents knew had been prone to this, and told her to get them if she saw it happen. It didn't at the time, but she remembered it now. However, this wasn't the same. As the mans body convulsed, it transformed into a male version of her own body.

She remain transfixed on the form, and wondered who this man was. As the others gathered around him, she kept thinking in her mind, _"Who are you?"_ She wanted to know. She wanted to know why he seemed a bit familiar now as well. She wanted an answer to at least one of those questions, but was brought back to the moment when she noticed others were looking in her direction. They seemed to think she was at the source of what was happening, but she couldn't understand why.

It was the one who was related to Him that first saw her, and pointed to her. She did not trust this girl. The girl then shouted to the man in charge of this place, the noise maker, and said something. However, it wasn't until the girl in the yellow jacket, the one who she remember had a name Jubilee, and who treated her as a sister, motioned her to step back that she did so. When she did, she noticed the man had stopped thrashing about.

At that moment, everyone seemed to go silent, and the man started to move again. It appeared he was examining his body, and everyone was asking about how he was. Was this power a surprise to them all. She then watched as he sat up, and looked in her direction. She was stunned at how his hair seemed similar to hers, if not a bit darker, and his eyes were a solid brown, in contrast to her own solid blue eyes. She was then stunned when he had a look of pure concentration on his face, and then spoke. "It's alright. I guess you didn't know what would happen. Do you understand me now?" She nodded, shocked that he knew her native tongue. No one here had known it. How did he know it, and why did he seem familiar, as if she had seen him long ago.

She saw a kind smile cross his face, and she was sure she was starting to blush. He was handsome, and the smile was so comforting. He seemed to truly understand her. "We'll talk later, if that's ok." She nodded, and watched as his body started to take on their former features. It didn't change how he looked to her. Even like this, he was handsome. He was also someone who she could communicate with, and talk to. She felt at ease for the first time since Him, and she wasn't afraid.

* * *

III. Angelo

* * *

Once everyone had backed away, Angelo could see a look of shock on their faces, and he felt better knowing that everyone shared the shock he was feeling. Growing up in the 'hood of L.A., he had seen and done some shocking things. It was part of the reason he faked his death and came to Xavier's School. However, all of the things he had seen could not have prepared him for this shocking sight. Richard Cale, who was the newest student at the school, while holding Penance's powers, spoke in an odd language, and Penance understood him. It was as if a miracle had happened.

Once the shock of the moment passed, and Richard started to look like his normal self, Sean voiced the question that was on everyone's mind. "Lad, what the hell did ye say, and in what language. We've been trying to talk to her since she got here."

He watched as Richard instinctively pushed his glasses back, looked at everyone, then back at Penance who seemed to be watching the new student, before he spoke. "I spoke in her native tongue. I'm guessing you didn't know she was from Yugoslavia." He noticed that Penance seemed to nod at this, like she had understood that word.

He then saw the shocked look fall from Monet's face, as her question seemed to break everyone out of it. "How in the world did you figure that out?" It was odd that the self-proclaimed perfect person would ask such a dumb question.

At that moment, he watched as Richard looked straight at her, with a look that seemed shocked that the question was asked. Almost in a flat tone, he said, "You're the smart one, right?" Monet just nodded, and Richard continued. "I figured. You lack common sense. My one relative is the same way."

He watched as a look of anger crossed Monet's normally perfect face. "How dare you say such a thing? I will…"

Before she could go off, Richard held up his hand and continued. "You do remember what I said about my powers, don't you?" In that moment, Monet made a slight squeaking noise, and shrank back a bit.

He almost chuckled when Jubilee place a hand on Monet's shoulder and said, "Don't get upset, Monet. He pulled the same thing on me earlier. I think he's going to fit in well here" Angelo had to agree with that.

He then noticed that Richard was looking at Penance again, and he could tell their eyes were locked on one another. He also noticed that Penance gave Richard a smile, and it looked like the smile of a someone who had feelings for someone. He realized Richard noticed it as well, as the new student just said, "It looks like I made my first friend here." Something in the tone told Angelo that Richard seemed to think the same way as Penance did.

Sean brought them all back to the amazing event that had happened. He watched as Sean cautiously stepped forward, yet kept a safe distance from the new student. "Lad, I know it may be linked to yer power, but how did ye know she was from Yugoslavia, and how did ye know about the language?"

For a brief moment, he saw Richard look away from Penance, and turn to Sean. In that moment, he was certain he saw a slight panic in the new student's eyes. It was almost as if he would be trying to explain something that he could not answer at all. However, that look disappeared as the new student answered. "Well, during that moment, I saw some images of a war-torn country. Then I heard her speaking in my head, and something told me it was Serbo-Croatian. Now I think I did a report on Yugoslavia at school, and I remember those facts from that."

Angelo noticed that Everett's eyes were showing a bit of surprise. "You must have a very good memory." He nodded in agreement, even thought it seemed like an odd thing to remember.

He watched as the new student shrugged. "What can I say, I remember trivia. Never know when it will come in handy." He nodded again, but something in him wondered what would make someone look for something so obscure to everyday knowledge.

His thoughts were interrupted when Sean cleared his throat. "Well, now that that's over. Aye think it would be best for ye to have a quiet tour of the grounds. Angelo, would ye do the honors."

Angelo nodded, and then motioned to the exit of the hall. "Si. If you will follow me, Richard, I shall show you around the grounds, and eventually to our computer center." He decided to ham it up a bit with a few extravagant jestures.

He lead the way out, as Richard fell right into step behind him. "Lead the way, senor." As they headed out, he received his first question. "By the way, what's your full name, Angelo?"

When they reached the outside, Angelo answered the question. "Angelo Espanosa. Of course, they all tend to call me Ang around here. And before you ask, I came of L.A."

He started to point out the various buildings, making sure Richard knew what each one. Just as he had told him about Proudstar Hall, Richard asked him another question. "So, what is it like around here?"

Angelo didn't need to ask what he meant by that question. He stopped for a moment, placing his arms to his side as he thought. "For the most part, it's on the quiet side. The only times it isn't quiet is when someone tries to cause us some problems. That usually happens once a week."

He heard a slight relieved noise come from the new student as he spoke. "That's quieter than my hometown. It was turning into a real city in leaps. I just had to get away from it all." Again, Angelo noticed that there was something more, but he didn't want to ask, since it was the guy's first day at the school.

Angelo started to pull out a cigarette, a bad habit he had gotten into some time ago. "Well, I hate to say it, but you may be leaving one bad place for another, it that's how you are judging things."

As he lit the cigarette, he was stunned by Richard's response. "What makes you say that, other than your imitation of a steam engine." He didn't even get it to his lips, so stunned by the comment.

He glanced over at Richard, who just had a slight smile on his face. It was a smile that showed no malice, and maybe even tolerance of the habit. He gave Richard a slight smile in response. "Taking lessons on smart remarks?"

He had to grin when Richard just shrugged. "Maybe. I do like some of the classics, but I like to come up with new material. Besides, you never know when a good quip is going to stun your opponent."

Angelo chuckled, and then continued. "Well, you may have to get used to that. Since we are a mutant school, trouble seems to come our way a lot. Monet will be telling you about some of the troubles we have faced here, when we get to the computer room."

He watched as Richard's smile grew, and then saw the reason why the new student never seemed to smile too broadly. His teeth had obviously come in crooked, but he stopped looking when Richard spoke, in a slightly different accent. "I like the sound of that."

Angelo didn't want to ask on the teeth, and decided it was time to continue the tour. He made sure he pointed out every other building, making sure to note the Biosphere. He was certain Richard would get to see that building enough as he developed his unique powers.

Soon, it was time to head in. He knew Monet would be waiting in the computer room. As they headed there, Angelo took a moment to reflect on what he had learned about the new student. However, he also had a feeling that Richard might surprise Monet, or iritate her. Once he left Richard there, he wondered who he should feel sorry for.

* * *

IV. Monet

* * *

Monet quietly watched as Angelo left, most likely to have a smoke outside. Angelo was a nice enough person, but he had done the upsetting thing of looking at her diary. He had almost found out something before her brother had revealed their relationship. This time, she was sure she would be in control of when the new student learned that ugly truth about her.

When she was finally sure Angelo was out of earshot, she motioned to the computer they used for all their Generation X information, and looked at Richard. "Hello again, Richard. My name is Monet St. Croix. I'd like to personally welcome you to the school."

She was stunned when Richard bowed, almost as if he could tell something about her family. "It is an honor to be here. Would I be incorrect in assuming you come from a well known family? And if my actions offend, I apologize."

For a moment, she was flattered by his actions, and was momentarily speechless. However, she quickly returned to what she had been about to say. "It is alright. Anyhow, I have the duty of familiarizing you with the computer, as well as some of the files we have on it."

She then noticed that he raised an eyebrow at that, like he was suspecting something. "Let me guess. Mr. Cassidy, or should I say Sean, was a bit worried about my actions at the airport, and has entrusted you to find out."

She gave a slight smile. "Yes and no. Yes I was already supposed to familiarize you with some of the foes we have had to deal with, but he did not mention anything about what had happened."

She saw a surprised look on his face, mixed with a bit of skepticism. "Are you sure? The truth can surface in ugly ways." She knew how true his last statement was, but refrained from saying anything about her brother. At least, until Richard saw the file they had.

She then activated the main computer in the computer center. "This is our version of the Cerebro computer at the main school. It has a file on every mutant that the X-Men have ever encountered, as well as every foe that Generation X has ever faced."

She heard Richard let out a low whistle. "I take it you are going to show me people and mutants I should avoid, especially if they are mutants."

She nodded and brought up the image from the first file she had pre-selected. Soon, an image of a figure that resembled the grim reaper appeared on the screen. "This is X-Cutioner. From what we have been told, he kills any mutant whom he feels has killed a human."

She looked at Richard, who instead of reacting negatively, just studied the figure. "Sounds like it fits the name. He does appear to have a death fixation with the costume. He came after someone here?"

She nodded. "Yes. They were not here at the time, but he pursued Angelo. He had believed that Angelo had stolen the identity of a dead teen. In actuality, it seems that the X-Cutioner was mistaken. Apparently, only Angelo and Jonothan know the reason for the mistake, but they have not told us. It's not something they talk about."

She watched as Richard nodded again. She wondered if Richard would ask if the man was a mutant or not, but no question came. She then switched to the next file. Soon the imaged switched to a figure garbed in red, with what appeared to be mechanical tendrils coming from his arms. "This is Omega Red. We have only had one encounter with him."

She watched Richard for a moment, and she noticed he took a slight step back from the screen. "Definitely not a happy camper. Is it just me, or did he seem to get in the extra ugly line when looks were handed out?"

She stifled a laugh, wondering if the new student's way of coping with things was to crack a joke. "No, science made him that way. What is more disturbing is that his mutant power is to generate a death spore." She noticed Richard cringe at that, as if he were imagining his power doing that. "During his attack here, Jonothan was the one to beat him. It's a bit unclear if the spore would have effected Jonothan, since it appears he can't die."

After a moment, she decided it was time to show Richard their chief adversary. She took the image of Omega Red off the screen, but paused before she brought up the file on her brother. "The file I'm about the show you is of the one who will most likely be seen attacking. They are a serious threat to the school, and to mutants." She then brought up the image of Emplate.

In that moment, she realized something was wrong. It was the scream that tipped her off. She quickly spun to look at Richard, who had retreated to a corner. She wondered if there was a lingering bit of Penance's fear in him, forcing him to get as far away from the image as possible. She even noticed he was holding his face in his hands. She started to step towards him, but stopped. Getting to close to him now might make things worse. She asked a question that she hoped would get her an answer she expected to hear. "Did you see that image in Penance's memories. The image of…."

She was cut short when he slightly nodded, then shook his head. He then managed to point at the image, and his words were enough to tell her everything. "The hands. That is what Penance feared. He saw me. I just hope he didn't follow me here."

She swallowed, and was thankful there was an intercom to Sean's office near by. She pushed the call button, certain that he would be in there, and said. "Sir. You better get down here. It's about what happened." She then bit her lip, hoping Sean would get down there in a hurry.

* * *

V. Sean

* * *

Sean had rushed to the computer room the second Monet had contacted him on the intercom. Part of him was glad that they were closer to figuring out what had happened at the airport, but the urgency in Monet's voice told him that he would not be happy about what they had found out. Those thoughts were confirmed when he entered the room, and saw Richard shrinking into a corner, Monet at the computer, and the image of Emplate displayed. It was the one thing that worried him most. He then said, in a calming tone, "Rich, are ye alright? What spooked you, lad?"

The answer he received was not what he expected, but it confirmed his worse fears about the airport. "The hands."

He glanced back at the image, and then motioned for Monet to turn the image off. As she did so, he looked back at Richard, inwardly amazed that the lad had picked up on Emplate's presence. He didn't see Emplate there, but that could have been because he was out of synch with their dimension. It was possible that the way Richard's powers worked, that trick would not work on him. "Care to explain what happened at the airport then?"

He was thankful that the lad briefly nodded, and said in a shaky voice, "When I left the plane and started in your direction, I shifted the weight of my bags. When I did that, I noticed mouths forming on my hands." He watched as the lad shuddered a bit. "I had somehow gotten close to him, but I couldn't see him at all. He could have just grabbed me there." He then shuddered again, but appeared to calm down. "At least he didn't approach me." Sean was thankful for that as well.

He then moved over to Monet, noticing that the fear of the moment was starting to wear off. He softly said to her, "I think you better talk with him about this, lass. You know more about the blighter than any of us, except for Penance. And don't leave anything out, the way you did with all of us after you arrived." He watched as she silently nodded, and then headed out of the room. As he did so, he decided that this new revelation had to be told to Emma. It would give them a new insight to Richard's power, and maybe a way to detect Emplate when he was nearby, but out of synch.

* * *

VI. Richard

* * *

Richard heard Sean leave, and chanced a look at where the horrifying image had been. The image was no longer there, but just from what he could tell, it was a foe of the school's. Also, judging by the reactions, Emplate was a big threat. He started to stand, and almost jumped back when Monet spoke. "I guess I should inform you about Emplate."

He had forgotten she was in the room. He started to get out of the corner of the room, inwardly ashamed that he acted that way. He could recall something like that terror once, a vague recollection involving hiding from something, but he shook that notion away. He then looked over at Monet, and said, "Are you the resident expert on that thing?"

"That thing, Emplate, I am sad to say is my brother." That revelation almost smacked him in the face. He was even ready to bolt out the door, slightly afraid of her. It couldn't be possible that something that horrid could be her brother. Before he could say anything, she said, "And to put your fears to rest, I am nothing like my brother. In fact, he hates to the core. I believe the primary reason is that since we are siblings, he cannot sup on me."

Richard blinked for a moment, as the word hit him. While it was a small word, it carried the meaning of one of mankind's greatest taboos. He looked at Monet, and said, "You don't mean he…." He didn't want to complete the question.

He gasped when she nodded, and responded to the incomplete question. "Yes. He feeds off their marrow. When he does that, he gains their powers. He is even able to use powers that are used on him, but not to the effect that he can when supping on a mutant." He then felt a chill go through his body when she said, "I have no doubt he would feed on you as well, unless he could turn you into a being like himself."

In that moment, he felt like he was going to be sick. It was one of his deepest fears, possibly coming true. This thing could turn him into one like him, except in a way none might have imagined. He leaned against the wall, and looked at Monet again. The look on her face told him that revealing that information was a toll on her. "I take it that put a strain on your friendships here."

She nodded, and explained. "Yes. Some time ago, he attacked the school, capturing everyone separately. When I had returned, he was here, had everyone bound, and said, 'Hello Little Sister'. Only now are the bridges being mended." He could understand the damage that paranoia caused.

He then saw where the most tense possible relationship was. The girl he had met called Penance. It was obvious to him that she had been a victim of that monster. He looked at the door and said, "How much do you think Penance knows about him?"

He glanced back when he didn't get an immediate response, and saw that Monet appeared lost in thought. For a minute, he could have sworn he saw a look of deep concentration on her face. He was about to ask again when she said, "I would believe she could give you a first hand account of what he does to his prisoners. We don't even know how long he had her."

He tapped his foot for a moment, and said softly, "I hope she doesn't mind me asking about him." He then looked toward Monet, and noticed a slight look of amazement on her face. As an afterthought, he added, "I mean, after what I saw, I think I should get the advice of someone who had survived being his victim."

Monet then nodded, and said, "Well if that's the case, you could talk with Everett. He had been the victim of my brother as well. My brother had even possessed him."

He let out a low whistle. "Whoa. I wonder who took that worse, him or Jubilee." He quickly clapped a hand over his mouth, realizing what he had just said. He had not intended to blurt that out. He noticed Monet eyeing him at that statement, and he could see no other way to explain. "When Jubilee had shown me to my dorm room, I got too close to her and my power kicked in. I could tell she likes him."

In that moment, Monet's eyebrows rose in surprise. "That's no secret around here. However, it is amazing you picked up on that fact. Even after a day here, you would have known that." The way she said it, he felt ashamed. It was one aspect of his power he hated. It made him feel like a voyeur.

He now felt like he had to get away from her. He hated feeling this awkward. "I guess I should see the next thing on the tour now." He looked around, hoping that whomever was supposed to show him the next thing was nearby.

_"That would be the med center."_ He turned to face the person who spoke, noticing a man around his age standing at the door. He also noticed that the young man was covered in black straps, as if he was trying to hide something.

At this time, Richard was at a point where his power wasn't locked in on anyone. He looked at the man and said, "Ok, and who are you, since I don't think we were introduced yet."

Again, the man spoke, and Richard could swear it was more in his head then vocally. _"My name is Jonothan Evans Starsmore"_ Richard closed his eyes for a moment, trying to recall why the name sounded familiar.

In a second, it hit him. "You are the one who defeated that Omega Red character. From what Monet had told me, it had to have been tough. If you don't mind, I'd like to shake your hand." He started to move forward and extend his hand.

In that moment, he saw Jonothan raise his arms, as if to stop him. _"I don't think that would be….." _He never heard the rest of the comment because an explosion happened at that moment, and it knocked him back. He thought he heard Monet yelling, but he was unsure of it since his ears were ringing. He also tried to see what had caused the explosion, but the near blinding red flare in front of him made it hard to see. It was then he noticed that the flare was coming from him. He glanced down, and just where his mouth and chest would have been, was the red flare.

At that moment, his hearing came back, as he heard Sean enter the room. "What the hell happened….." He could tell that Sean had figured out what had happened, since the Irish man was looking right at him. "I see. First time meeting Jono."

Richard nodded, and looked down at himself again. Now he understood why Jono's voice was so weird. It was psychicly done. _"Yes. After Monet had explained the Omega Red thing, I thought it only proper to congratulate him. I just didn't realize how his powers manifested, or their results. Quite odd."_ Just as he had said that, he felt the power start to leave him, and watched as his body reformed.

As it did so, he heard Jono say, _"I did try to warn him. You were never told how my powers manifested. Let's just say you were lucky, and that no one was seriously injured." _In those words, Richard could tell loads about when Jonothan's powers appeared.

He waited until his mouth reformed to speak. "I think from now on, I should be made aware of everyone's abilities. I think that should avoid any other awkward moments." He then stood up, brushing himself off. "I don't think we need more of them."

He saw Sean nod in agreement. "That makes sense. Of those you've met one on one, Jonothan here is a psi-mutant, who generates psi-blasts from this chamber area here." He saw Sean motion to the strapped up area of Jonothan's outfit. "As ye know, I have a sonic scream. Jubilation, who had shown you to your room can generate plasmids. Angelo has an extra six feet of skin, and the power to control it. And Monet has a whole range of powers, which she seems to expertly use."

He glanced over at Monet for a moment. He could not believe she was a student if she could handle the range of powers she had. "You can use all your powers with expert ease? No one is that perfect."

He noticed a scowl cross her face. "I beg to differ. I'm sure everyone here could benefit from my talent for keeping control." For the first time, he noticed a smug tone in her voice, which he hadn't before.

He glared at her for a moment, and then remembered what he had just learned. "If that's the case, Monet, then why haven't you sorted out the discovery of your older brother." He saw her eyes narrow as he said it, but he continued. "You kept that a secret, and I don't doubt there are others.

He noticed she was about to retort, but quickly closed her mouth, before muttering "Mon Deiu, I never thought of that." In that moment, he noticed she had stopped, and seemed to be standing stock still, and staring out into nowhere.

After a moment, he heard Jonothan say, _"It might be best if we go to the medical center now. If you are waiting for her to respond, she is in one of her states. It may be a bit before she responds. Besides, it could be helpful in case of another incident."_ He nodded in agreement, and let Jonothan show him the way there.


	4. Understanding

Attention: Generation X and their villains, as well as any other mutant mentioned in this story, is property of Marvel Comics. The character Richard Cale is named after family relations. Any other reference to anything copyrighted is a chance happening.

Chapter 4: Understanding

* * *

I. Paige

* * *

Paige Guthrie entered the med lab just as Jono had finished telling Richard about the features. She had already been told, by Sean, about the incident that had happened, and she was prepared for anything that could happen. It was to be her task to show the new student the Biosphere, or as some of the others called it, The Danger Grotto. This would also mean another encounter with Penance. Inwardly, she hoped that a repeat of the incident in the Assembly Hall wasn't going to happen, but there was no guarantee on that.

She stopped thinking about that when she heard Jono say, _"I see Paige is here, so it's time for you to see the Biosphere."_ She just nodded, and she noticed Richard smiled politely. She also noticed that he looked at Jonothan for a moment, but it passed quickly. She had sensed the sadness in Jono's psi-voice. She wouldn't say, but she was sad about what had happened at her home. She was also upset about it, and that was foremost in her mind about that. The simple truth was that he had jumped to a conclusion that was totally false.

She then motioned for Richard to follow her out of the med center. "Richard, Ah'm Paige Guthrie, and as Jono said, I'm going to be showing you the Biosphere, or as some affectionately call it, The Danger Grotto." She was not surprised that he kept the same distance between her and him as he had with Jono.

As they left the building, she heard him ask a very surprising question. "So who made the mistake of letting their mind or heart take control?" Those words made Paige stop and turn in defense. She was shocked by what the question hinted at. Somehow Richard had learned about the relationship with Jono. She recalled that Richard briefly had his ability. She was just about to ask when she noticed he had raised his hands. "Before you ask, I actually didn't pick that up from Jonothan. He hasn't had such a traumatic life as Penance. I sort of recognized the look of lost love. I'll admit I had the look before in my life, and most times it was my mind focusing on a life together that my heart knew wasn't right." At that moment, she saw him look down, as almost like he was embarrassed about what he was saying.

After a few moments, she heard a slight stern tone enter his voice. "However, I think in your case, you both know it is right, but someone's mind said it was wrong. That's what caused the rift between you two."

She knew it wasn't an accusation, so she calmed herself down. While it was a very personal topic, and he was new, he did hit the nail on the head. She sighed, mentally forgiving Richard for his statement. "You are right. It was Jono who had thought it wouldn't work. I'm still a little upset about it, and really haven't talked about it with anyone. I had thought the only person who might have truly known was Ms. Frost. When you said that, I thought that with your power…" She didn't finish the statement, knowing how bad it would sound.

She could tell that he already knew what she had thought, but didn't seem upset. He had a sheepish look on his face. "It's alright. I completely understand. It can be hard to keep things from me, especially for a mutant. It's one of the things I hate about my power, since it makes it hard to keep friends."

For a moment, Paige thought about where she was going to take him, and smile. "It's ok. In fact, Ah think your ability might bring you more friends here than you thought. Now come on, you're about to enter the Biosphere, where we relax and train." She then guided him to the building.

As they made their way there, she heard him ask a question she figured was coming. "Paige, I was just wondering what your mutant ability is?"

She took the question in stride, since it was better than him finding out her mutant power by using his own power. "Ah'm a metamorph. I have the ability to transform myself into different substances, just by shedding my skin. It's like having instant armor."

She glanced back as they reached the Biosphere, and saw him give a slight grin. "That is a weird ability. I like it." She then opened the door, and they entered. For a moment, she soaked in the beauty of the place. It was nice to enjoy the place when there wasn't any training going on. She then heard him say, "Whoa! This place is a paradise. I bet Penance spends a lot of time here."

Paige nodded in agreement. "Yes, she does. In fact, I bet we'll run into her." She then paused for a moment, and blinked, remembering what had happened earlier. She then looked at Richard, a bit concerned. "Ah hope that's not a problem, given what happened earlier."

For a moment, she turned to look at him, but he just smiled. "I doubt we'll have a repeat of that. For some reason, I think she'd rather have me as a friend." For a moment, she noticed a thoughtful look on his face, as if he was trying to remember something.

She sighed, thinking about how long Penance had been at the school, and that trying first day for her. "You are the first person who every really communicated with her. Because of that, I think you might be a blessing for all of us here, but most of all her." She then stepped a little further into the Biosphere. "Now, let me tell you a bit more about the Biosphere."

She cleared her throat, and mentally went over her speech. She had been planning it out in her head the whole time and she made sure it would be flawless. However, when she turned to deliver it, she noticed that Richard had stopped moving. She was about to ask why he stopped, and noticed that his skin was taking on the same traits as they had earlier. It didn't seem painful this time, but she noticed the reason. About four feet from him was Penance, and she had a very happy look on her face.

She had anticipated Penance's arrival, and held an apple in her hand. "Ah had a feeling you'd be here." She could tell Penance had noticed the apple, but the girl's attention was more on the new student. She held out the apple to Penance, and watched as the redhead took notice. She held out her hand, and Paige placed the apple in her hand. Just as the apple touched the hand, Paige watched as the apple was sliced into pieces. For a moment, she felt sorry for Penance, but then watched as she held onto the pieces, and offered some to Richard. In that brief moment, she heard Richard say something, obviously in the language that Richard spoke before. When she saw Penance smile, and the two start to eat the slices, she realized that the Biosphere lecture was not that important. What was important was getting Penance to communicate.

* * *

II. Richard

* * *

The moment Richard realized Penance was nearby, he stopped. He could tell she was happy to see him. It was something he picked up on when she entered the range of his powers. He looked straight at her, and she came out. This time, he could see she moved with grace. When she stopped near him, and Paige handed her an apple, he wondered what would happen next. He was pleasantly surprised when the redheaded mutant held the slices in her hand, and telepathically asked him, _"Would you like some?"_

He nodded, and thanked her aloud, which made her smile. For a moment, he glanced at Paige, who seemed to be letting this interruption to her plans go on. He decided to take this chance to know the mutant girl that seemed to captivate his mind. _"So, Penance, is that the name everyone uses for you?"_

She shook her head, and he could imagine that if her hair wasn't so rigid, it would have flown beautifully behind her. _"No, the one in the yellow jacket, Jubilee, she calls me Penny. She's always kind to me, like how a big sister should be/"_

He thought about that for a moment. It seemed to fit as a shortened form of Penance, but could that really be her name. If so, it would not be the first time a child had an unusual name. He decided he had to be sure. _"Is Penance really your name?"_

He didn't feel surprised when she shook her head. _"No, my real first name is Yvette, but no one here knows that, except you"_ In that moment, his mind flashed back to a long forgotten memory. It wasn't too clear, but the name sounded like one he heard before, when he was very young.

He pushed the feeling of déjà vu out of his mind. While the name sounded familiar, it was also a very lovely name. _"That's a lovely name. Would you mind if I called you that, instead of Penny or Penance?"_ At that moment, he could have sworn she had blushed, but with her skin that red, it was hard to tell.

After a moment, she answered his question. _"I'd like that. You know, you are the first person to ever communicate with me here."_ For a moment, she fidgeted, as if she were recalling an unpleasant memory.

He didn't want to pry into it, but something made him ask, since it seemed she had been at the school for a while. _"Didn't anyone else try? The way everyone has talked, they've been trying for a while."_

She nodded, and then answered. _"Well, they did try, but even then I didn't feel totally safe with them. Since you knew my language, I felt safe."_ She fidgeted again, and then continued. _"On my first days here, and since, the fiery one has spoken to me, but I never understood him. I have gotten the impression that the others don't want to hurt me, even though I had hurt her."_ She pointed over at Paige.

He blinked at that news, and then looked at Paige before returning his gaze to Penance. _"You hurt Paige, Paige Guthrie?"_ For a moment, he hoped he had said the name correctly.

He watched as Penance nodded again. _"If that is her name, yes. None of them knew my native tongue. It was a pleasant surprise to find you understanding it. On my first days here, I had one thought on my mind. 'Flee.' I had just been rescued from Him, who had been hurting me in ways I don't want to dwell on right now. When I tried to flee from here, the skin ripper attacked me. I fought in self defense."_

For a moment, Richard felt a brief second of levity would be called for. He gave a small smile, and said, _"Note to self: Do not get on your bad side."_ The comment caused her to giggle, and he wished he could have heard it audibly.

After a moment, she stopped giggling, and looked at him. _"You're funny. I hope you never run into Him."_ In that instant, he felt a psychic shudder, and a fear almost overcame him. _You might lose that, and your life. I'm still recovering from that, which is why I don't trust everyone here yet. The only one I did trust is Jubilee, but I couldn't talk to her. When you arrived, and shown you could speak to me, I truly felt safe for the first time since Him."_

He started to shudder now. He was recalling the incident at the airport, and after hearing Penance, then he mentally corrected himself, hearing Yvette, he needed to ask. _"Yvette, my mutant ability is what is allowing me to talk with you, and use your abilities. When I arrived at the airport, I think He was there. You seemed to touch on a fear of mine with my ability, that I'd lose myself to his personality. Is there anything you can tell me about him?"_

For a moment, he thought he had asked too much of her, as she shuddered from the thought, and then she answered. _"I'll tell you all I know. I had lost my family in the war in my homeland, and shortly after that, He took me. During that time, I almost lost myself to him."_ After a moment, she looked him in the eyes. _"I don't want to lose you to him."_

Richard felt his eyes go wide for a moment. Those words were telling him a lot, and part of him accepted those words for what they were. His ability to communicate with her was making her fall for him, and he honestly liked that. _"Yvette, did you just say what I think you said?"_

He could tell she was trying to blush, if it was possible the way she was at the moment. Finally, she nodded. _"Yes. I do believe I have feelings for you. It might be a crush, but I think its more."_

He blinked for a moment. He had tried to form relationships in the past, and the latest girl to have shown him any affection proved to be anything but that. This, however, felt genuine, and he didn't want to give that up. He felt a smile cross his face, a wistful smile. _"Well, I hope it's more. My first day here, and not only am I getting friend, but I'm getting a girlfriend."_ He saw a similar smile cross Yvette's face, and then he said, _"I'll stop by later on, and you can tell me about Him then. I might even try to teach you some English. Our mental link might even speed the process up."_

He saw her eyes light up, realizing what that would mean. _"If we could do that, then I could talk with all of them, Jubilee, the noisemaker, His relation, the fiery one, the skin-ripper, the one that extends his skin, the glowing man, the changer, and even the mind witch, although I don't know how likely I'm going to want to though."_ Then, he saw a dreamy look cross her fact. _"And most importantly, you."_

He was sure he had a dreamy look on his face when he responded. _"Then, I'll see you right here, tonight."_ She then bounded off, and he could tell there was happiness in her movements. He then turned to look at Paige, who had a look of what could only be called perplexed amusement. He wondered what it was, but before he could even ask, he heard the sound of approaching people, and the only thing he could be certain of was that those approaching were kids.

* * *

III. Franklin

* * *

Franklin Richards raced through the Biosphere with his friends, Artie and Leech, with him. Just a short time ago, he had seen the new person, Richard Cale, in the assembly hall. He had seen the unintentional demonstration of his powers, and he was sure that his friends would like him. When he saw where Paige was standing, he headed right over to the area. As they approached, he noticed Penance was bounding away, and he could tell that she was near Richard. His normally white skin had turned red, his hands were claw-like, and his hair was a shorter version of Penance's hair.

At that moment, images appeared over Artie's head. The images were that of a number two, a picture of Penance's face, and a question mark. The images were the boys only way of communicating, as well as his mutant power. He wasn't sure how to respond to the image, but Paige just smiled at them. "No, Artie. Richard isn't a mutant like Penance. His ability allows him to mimic a mutants abilities, personalities, as well as their knowledge." He was thankful that Paige understood what Artie was asking, and was even more surprised when she looked between them, and then to Richard. "Richard, I don't know if you were formally introduced to Franklin, but this is Franklin Richards, and the two other younger students here, Artie and Leech."

He watched as Richard turned to face them, and then wrote a message in the ground using his claw like hands. "Pleased to meet you all, my name is Richard, but you may call me Rich if you want. If you don't mind me asking, what are your powers?"

Franklin was stunned at the question, but then again, given his ability, it was probably a precaution. Before he could answer, he heard Leech answer in his unusual way of speaking. "Leech's ability to suppress other mutant's abilities. Artie's ability to project images. We good friends."

He noticed Richard started blinking his eyes, as if his mind was trying to process something that didn't make sense. He looked at Richard and said, "Leech always talks like that, but that sums up their powers. It's also why I like hanging out with them. His abilities keeps my reality altering powers in check. See, when I last used my powers, it was when I helped destroy Onslaught and….." He stopped speaking, feeling the memories of the tragic event coming back. Those memories always made him feel sad.

He then saw Paige walk over to him, with a kind smile on her face. "Don't worry, Franklin. They aren't gone, 'cause they're still in yur heart." He then saw her turn towards Richard. "His parents were Reed and Susan Richards, of the Fantastic Four."

He noticed Richard nod in understanding. Richard also looked like he did when he first saw him. He then watched as Richard neared him. "I think I can understand what you might be going through. I didn't lose my parents, but I lost someone who was like a parent to me. When that happened, I held back the tears for nine years. You need to let that pain out, or it will eventually eat you up inside."

Franklin was quiet for a moment, as he thought about the words the new student at the school offered. "I think I understand." He then smiled at Richard. "I hope you will be staying here for a while. You'd be cool to have as a friend." For a moment, he saw a surprised look cross Richard's face, soon to be replaced by a smile.

The moment ended when he heard the voice of the headmaster. "Well now, Rich, I see ye've met the lads." He hadn't even heard the headmaster arrive.

He was grateful when the new student stood and nodded. "It was a pleasure to meet them, Sean. Being the eldest of all my cousins, I guess I have a soft spot for kids." He then waited as the new student looked at Mr. Cassidy. "So, what's next on the agenda?"

He saw a slight smile on Mr. Cassidy's face as he responded to the question. "Well, lad, the students thought they would be a bit festive, and have planned a party. It's become a bit of a tradition, and better than new arrivals being plagued with problems."

He then noticed a bit of a troubled look on Richard's face as the new arrival just said, "Oh dear. Well, I hope no one expects me to dance. I've never been one for those dances. The only dances I really like are the classical slow ones."

He then watched as Mr. Cassidy just smiled, and said, "Well, lad, then you'll have to be a wallflower. If Jubilee picked out the music, I can bet nothing will be slow. Besides, I doubt you would want to slow dance with anyone."

At that moment, he saw a slight smile cross Richard's face. "You might be right. You might be right. Well, then, maybe I should prepare for this. Maybe freshen up a bit." He then noticed the Richard was looking right at him and the boys. "Will you three be attending?"

He watched as Franklin looked at the others, and then after a moment, nodded. "I think so. I do hope you enjoy it here at the school." He then ran off with Artie and Leech, back to the tree house, and then they would all head off to get ready for the party.

* * *

IV. Mondo

* * *

Mondo looked around the room and smiled. It took a good deal of time, but he had set up the room to look the same way it had when he had his party. He knew Sean was bringing some of the food in, while Emma was just supervising. That was probably for the best, since everyone had said Emma's cooking wasn't the best in the world.

After a few moments, he noticed that she was walking over to him, looking around the room. He could tell she was happy with the décor, since a smile was on her face. "Very well done, Mondo. You've really gotten the place into the spirit of celebration. I do hope Richard likes it."

Mondo nodded in agreement. It seemed to him that Richard had preferred dark colors, which included the outfit he had on when he arrived. "I've done my best to make it cheerful. It's odd that such a happy fellow like Richard prefers dressing in gloomy colors. It makes him appear to be depressed." However, it seemed to him that the attire is part of the way that Richard was not totally what he seemed to be. He still wondered if Richard had truly researched the homeland of Penance for a paper, but he did not think anything was sinister about it. It was a fortuitous coincidence.

He was brought back to the moment when he saw Richard enter the room, obvious taking in the decorations. "Cheerful, but if a purple dinosaur jumps out, I'm leaving." He was confused by this statement, but thought it might have been a joke of some sort. He then saw Richard look at him, and the young man asked a question that should have had an obvious answer. "Is this a formal party or informal?"

Mondo just spread out his arms, displaying his Hawaiian shirt. "Informal, just like my own. However, back then, they did get formally dressed. I just think a celebration should be informal." He watched as Richard nodded and smiled.

"Cheerful is all well and good, but there are sometimes we must put cheerfulness aside. If you don't know when not to be cheerful, you may end up with a short life." He blinked at that comment, surprised by it.

He was about to say something, when Richard just smiled again. "Sorry if that bothered you. I've looked into several philosophies about life, and find wisdom in what everyone said. I heard in one interview that a particular individual stated, 'He played the hand life dealt him', or something to that effect. He may not have played it wisely, but who of any of us can. We play the hand the best way we can. For all I know, my hand may lead me to do something against my nature, like hurt someone."

He was stunned by that statement, but for some reason, he thought about how true it would become if one of Generation X's enemies attacked. However, the comment was also heard by Ms. Frost, who just coolly said, "If you would even hurt one of my students, I would make you regret it."

For a moment, he could have sworn a cold chill passed through the room, as he noticed that Richard registered the threat. "Ms. Frost, if I did do that, I doubt I could live with myself. I don't lose my temper often, but those rare times I do, it is not a pleasant sight. Since I have a history of epilepsy, the medicine I take for it is known to cause mood swings. Those fits of anger have always ended in a crying episode, as my mind registers what I could have done to those around me. Trust me, Ms. Frost, I do not want to put anyone through that." It was at that point, that Richard turned to leave, and Mondo could have sworn the party would be ruined.

At that moment, Ms. Frost's icy demeanor dissolved, as a stunned look crossed her face. "You are a sensitive person, aren't' you?" He nodded, and Ms. Frost just smiled a sweet smile. "I'm sorry for my reaction. I lost one set of students once, which is why I'm overly protective of this set." Again, Richard nodded, and he had stopped moving.

Mondo then looked at Richard, and asked the question on his mind. "If you are so sensitive, why do you wear such depressing colors?"

The answer he got was not what he expected. "I like black, Mondo, but not for the reasons you think. Black is known to be depressing, but it is a color of mystery. When one looks into a totally dark room, one knows not what to expect. I also like to remain a mystery at times. There are things about myself I don't even know. That's another reason why I came here, to not only learn to control my power, but know my true self." Mondo nodded, and he was almost ready to ask a bit more, but the rest of the school started to arrive. Anymore questions would wait, maybe until tomorrow. It seemed Rich's views would be interesting to find out on all matters.


	5. Breakthrough

Attention: Generation X and their villains, as well as any other mutant mentioned in this story, is property of Marvel Comics. The character Richard Cale is named after family relations. Any other reference to anything copyrighted is a chance happening.

Chapter 5: Breakthrough

* * *

I. Yvette

* * *

Some time had passed since Penance had last seen Richard Cale in the Biosphere. She was aware that sunset was happening, and that everyone would be at the party to welcome Richard to the school. She would have attended, but she wasn't comfortable around the large group. That would also make her powers stay active, and she might accidentally hurt someone.

She did, however, decide to add her own little touch to the festivities. After all the time that she had been in this state, she had learned to do things that required a delicate touch. She used that skill to cut a few roses from a grove. She also kept them close together, and delivered them, intact, to the front door of the hall. That had been the time consuming part. Now she had to make sure they went to the right person.

She leapt into a nearby shrubbery, and threw a rock at the door. After the rock had hit the door, it remained closed. She was about to throw another rock, when it opened. She watched with delight as Richard looked around, and then saw the roses. She watched as he knelt down and picked them up. As he stood, she stood up as well, and they both smiled. For a moment, she knew the unspoken message passed between them. She could even swear he was blushing, and she wondered if she was blushing as well. She then bounded off, back to the Biosphere, and wished that time would move quickly. She couldn't wait for him to arrive.

* * *

II. Jubilee

* * *

Jubilee watched as Richard opened the door. She thought she had heard something, but dismissed it because everyone was in the hall. The moment when he reached down to pick something up, she started to wonder. She walked over to the door just as he was closing it. "So what was at the door?"

At that moment, she was surprised to see he was starting to blush. When he finally closed the door, and turned to face her, she was surprised to see he was holding a bunch or roses. She also realized that the whole party seemed to have stopped. After a moment, the silence was broken when Richard calmly said, "And to think, I always had the worst luck when it came to love."

After a moment, the silence broke, and it seemed Sean came to the most obvious conclusion. She saw his gaze focus on the two practical jokers of the school. "Angelo, Everett, is this one of your 'welcome to the school' jokes for Richard?"

Just from the look the two gave one another, she could tell what the answer was going to be. Everett was the first to respond. "This is definitely not one of our jokes." She could tell he was serious about that.

Angelo then followed up. "We would not mess with someone's feelings. That's heartless and cruel. Our jokes have an element of humor in it." Even he seemed aghast at the idea, and she realized that the flowers were left by someone for only one reason.

She took a glance at Richard, and was quietly laughing. He was getting a giggle out of it, and she realized why. He knew who had left the flowers, and that made Jubilee start to wonder about the possibilities. Could he have set this up to prank the pranksters? Or did he have a secret admirer that he had discovered leaving the flowers.

For a moment, she was not surprised when Monet came over to her. Already, her classmate had that knowing look on her face, like she had already figured out the answer. For a moment, she thought Monet was going to brag about it, but she was surprised when she arrived, and whispered, "I do believe I know who left him the flowers."

Jubilee looked at Monet, and the look on Monet's face wasn't smug. It was a happy look. She then softly said, "Alright, Monet. Who do you think left the roses?" She didn't think Everett would have done it as a joke, and she didn't think it was someone at the school.

Monet just gave her a knowing smile. "Who did Richard first really get through to here?" Jubilee thought about it for a moment. She remembered that Sean said he had latched on to his power, and he had her power for a moment. She knew it wasn't her, and it was definitely not Sean.

All of a sudden, it came to her. The meeting in the assembly hall earlier, and the one person whose power overwhelmed him for a moment. That moment must have done more than introduce the two. She looked at Monet, and while she didn't say a word, Monet nodded, confirming her unspoken statement.

She looked at Richard, and said, "Penance left you those." Again, all talk in the hall stopped, and she felt everyone's eyes on her. From the looks on their faces, she could tell that some believed her, and some doubted her. Personally, if she hadn't thought about it first, she would have doubted it too.

One person who did doubt her glared at her. She almost cringed as Emma Frost looked at her, and sternly said, "Jubilation, if this is an attempt to hide your guilt, it is very poorly done." In that brief moment, she thought Emma was about to do a mind probe on her. In fact, she could have sworn that a slight glow was starting in her eyes.

Luckily, at that point, Richard just smiled and said, "I doubt it was a joke, since I saw her out there, and she motioned that she dropped them off." Jubilee felt a smug look appear on her face, and she would have given her teacher an 'I told you so', but Richard continued to speak. "Honestly, I think she didn't want to come in with everyone here. Possibly she didn't want the risk of hurting someone." She then watched as he looked at the stems. "Remarkable that she was able to even cut the thorns off, but I think a vase is needed at the moment."

Paige walked over to Richard at that moment, and took the roses. "Ah'll take care of them. Just the way you two interacted in the Biosphere makes me think yur the best thing to happen to her in a long time." She didn't know that there had been another encounter, but since the Biosphere was going to be seen today by the new student, she should have realized it.

She walked over to Richard and put a hand on his shoulder, and for a brief moment, she had the feeling his power was latching onto hers. It wasn't something she could actually feel, but the thought made her understand what was going on in her silent friends head. "Ya know, Richard, I think you are a blessing to Penny. You can communicate with her in ways we can't, making you the first person she can really communicate with. But, honestly, could it really be love?"

Again, she saw him blush, and she knew what he was going to say. "Well, if the feeling is mutual, regardless of what brings the feeling about, it must be. Besides, she has a beauty all her own." As he said that, she saw a wistful smile cross his face.

She thought about that for a moment. No one here had ever seen Penny totally relaxed. She was always tensed up, in those restraints she had on. What ever they were, her powers couldn't cut them, and no one dared get close enough to remove them. How different would she look from how she looks now, and had Richard's own power given him an insight to what she really looked like.

Her thoughts were broken when he looked around and smiled. "Now, this is supposed to be a party. Isn't there supposed to be music?" She heard everyone agree, and wondered what the music choice would be.

It was Jonothan who approached the stereo, and went through the CD's there. _"What's your preference, Richard'" _She noticed him pause for a moment, and then say _"or do you prefer Rich?" _She saw Richard give a motion like either name was fine._ "Anyhow, we have Green Day, REM, Rocky..." She _tried to look innocent when Jonothan looked at her. _"Seriously, Jubilee. You think he'd want to listen to that now?"_

Jubilee was ready to defend the music from one of her most favorite movies of all time, but before she could, Richard just laughed. "Put that one in, Jono. I'm in a giddy mood, and some music from there would fit the bill."

Jubilee gave a whoop of victory, and punched the air. "Yes, it's time to do the Time Warp. Crank it up, Jono." She saw him shake his head, and she moved to the center of the room.

She saw Richard join her, and he asked her, "Has anyone else here seen the movie?" When she shook her head, he chuckled. "Odd, given Miss Frost's attire, I would have thought her a fan."

She heard a sound of disgust come from Emma, as her teacher responded. "Be careful, Richard. I'm not a person you want to get on the bad side of." Jubilee had known that to be a fact. At one time, she was the White Queen of the Hellfire Club, and an enemy of the X-Men. Being in charge of Generation X was her start to redemption for her past.

She was surprised when Richard turned, gave a slight bow, and said, "My apologies, Miss Frost, or since it is a party, shall I call you Emma. It is my first day, and since this party is to be a joyous occasion, I thought a little good natured ribbing would be alright. If it makes you feel better, I've seen people go to the theater for that movie who would say you are way over-dressed." For a brief moment, she saw Emma chuckle, but not for long. However, the comment had the desired effect. Emma had relaxed.

After that, the music started, and everything went well. She could see Richard was feeling more comfortable at the school, and apart from a few initial quirks, he was getting along with everyone. She then though about the most amazing thing. He had been able to talk with Penny, and if that got her out of her shell, it would have been like having two new students. That would be the best thing to happen at the school. She then hoped the good times would last.

* * *

III. Richard

* * *

Richard was almost sad when the party ended. It had been nice when the music had begun, with just him and Jubilee doing the Time Warp, but as the night progressed, everyone was dancing and talking. He had enjoyed that a bit, but the person he really wanted to talk with had not been at the party. It was that prior commitment that made him keep going, even though the festivities took a toll on him.

So, while the others headed off to their dorm rooms, he made his way to the Biosphere. His reason was the lovely redhead he had just met earlier that day. He had said they could talk later, after the party, and to his pleasant surprise, she had delivered flowers to him during the party. Now he wanted to see her more than ever.

He entered the Biosphere when he reached it, and looked around. While he knew it was safe, the atmosphere of night time did make him move slowly. He was sure he would be more comfortable when Yvette arrived, but something deep down told him that there might be more in the night than what he could see and hear.

He almost froze when he heard a rustling in a near by shrub, but he contained the natural fear, and walked towards it. Soon, he saw Yvette emerge, and he got closer, letting his power lock onto hers. His skin tensed up, mimicking her powers. When that happened, he heard her ask, _"Did you like the roses?"_

He smiled at her, and remembered all that had happened when everyone saw them. _"I did like them. It was the sweetest gesture, and the reactions from everyone was priceless."_

He had started to giggle, and noticed she was doing so as well. _"I can only imagine what was happening. I've heard others mention that some of them are practical jokers. But, did anyone think they were from me?"_

He nodded, and wondered if more than two had figured it out, since when Paige put the roses in a vase, she didn't seem surprised. _"I'm certain that Jubilee and Monet had figured it out. As I think back, I think Paige figured it out as well, since she saw our earlier interaction."_

For a moment, he thought Yvette was blushing, but with her power, it was hard to tell. _"The way you said that, you make it sound like we shouldn't be even talking. I hope they don't think badly of you now."_

He smiled at her, and then took her hands. _"I'm certain, that with the way they have talked, that they think I'm the best thing that has happened to you. In fact, they seem surprised at how well we seem to be getting along, given our first encounter today."_

She started to giggle when she spoke again. _"I guess I did overwhelm you, but something in me made me think you were safe to be around."_

He had had the same feeling as well, like she was familiar from long ago. However, he knew one thing he had wanted to talk to her about, and he hoped it would not be a mistake. _"Well, let's get the unpleasant stuff over with. What can you tell me about Him."_He felt like a heel for mentioning it, but he wanted to know more about the foe that he was sure he would meet.

He watched as Yvette nodded, and then motioned for him to sit down. _"You better sit down, since this could take some time. I don't like talking about this, but I know you should know about this."_

He quietly sat down, and something in him made him think he should hold her hand as she spoke. Thankfully, she didn't protest, but just began. _"It began shortly after my parents died. It happened during the war going on in my homeland. After they had died, I fled from my hometown. My power was only starting to manifest, so I had to rely more on my wits. Eventually He found me and offered to take me in."_

For a moment, he noticed she was hesitating, like there was something she was unsure of telling. After a bit, she continued. _"In the beginning, he didn't sup on me, but he had shown me the mouths on his hands, warning me that if I showed any disloyalty, I would feel their bite. Eventually, I decided I had to flee, but I got caught. After that, he had me put in these restraints, and he supped on me every day."_

He gasped at that point, horrified. He then took another look at her, and noticed the black restraints were still on her to this day. In his mind, he could not fathom it was still the same outfit, but he had to ask. _"You mean to say that what you have on now is the same outfit?"_

He was slightly thankful when she shook her head, but what she said still worried him. _"No. His servant, the Little Man, as I refer to him, changed them from time to time. I tried to fight, but the more He fed off me, the more control he seemed to have on me. My free will was almost gone when the bearded man rescued me."_

Something about that brought something forward in his memory. After the incident that made him leave the college, the suggestion to come to this school had been made by a bearded man. He looked at Yvette for a moment, and finally asked the question. _"Yvette, was this bearded man on the short side, dark skinned, and had a long white beard?"_The look on her face told him that it was the same person. He then continued with why he had asked._"He had been the one to suggest I come here. I don't know where he came from, but he just said the name of this place, when I was trying to decided were to go. Maybe he wanted me to help you communicate with the others."_

He watched as she seemed to think it over. _"It could be. I had tried from time to time, but He still had some control over me. Sometimes the attempts caused me to lapse into a coma as I tried to fight off His mental control. It only ended after His last attack on the school, and I managed to break free and hurt him."_After a moment, he felt her gaze more on him, and felt her holding his hand tightly. _"I'm glad to be free of Him, and I truly hope he doesn't try to control you. I don't want to lose you to him."_

For a moment, Richard felt all choked up inside. He could never have expected to share these kinds of feeling so shortly after meeting a girl, but it was happening. Just the deepness of the emotions almost made it impossible for him to say his next words. _"I don't want to lose you to Him either. I'm sorry this is so hard for me to say, but I've never had much luck with love. Almost hard to belief I have a girlfriend."_

He saw a wry little smile cross her face. It was cute and it made his heart skip a beat for a moment. _"That's alright. I've never had a boyfriend before. So this is hard to believe as well."_

They both smiled at each other for a moment, and part of him wanted to do more than just smile at her. He then brought himself back to the moment, and motioned to the ground. _"We can see how our relationship goes as time passes. Right now, let's start with your English lessons."_He saw her nod in agreement, and they started. She was very attentive, and by the time they called it a night, it was past midnight, but she had a good start.


	6. Unwelcome Intrusions

Chapter 6: Unwelcome Intrusions

* * *

I. Richard

* * *

Richard was running, and he had a feeling that someone was pursuing him. Someone who wished to harm him. That much was evident by the state of the school. The place had been wrecked. People were missing, and he couldn't find Yvette in the Biosphere. That fact deeply fueled his terror and fear. He now ran through the halls, unaware of how he had gotten back into the school, trying to find someone. What he had found after his next turn was a dead end. Some instinct in him tried to tell him not to go down it, but he had ignored it. He spun around to head back the way he came, and froze. Standing at the junction he had just left was the figure he learned was Emplate. He was trapped. The figure slowly advanced, speaking with an evil in its voice that chilled him to the bone. "Mr. Cale, I have been waiting for some time to meet you. I think your ability will be very valuable to me, as well as key to defeating the morsels here."

The fear in his veins intensified. For a brief moment, he recalled something from his youth, but as fast as it came, he forgot it. What he did know was he had to show no fear. He tried to stay calm as he faced the foul being. "I would never help you, and I won't let you turn me into a creature like you." He tried to figure out the best course of action. Because of his power, he knew if he got too close to Emplate, he would gain those abilities, but the fiend would grab him, keeping him within close proximity. He could try to run by, but the hall appeared too narrow. There was literally no way out.

Emplate kept advancing as he spoke. "You can't avoid it, Cale. You will be one of my group, either by your own doing, or unwilling. I know it is your fear, so cease trying to hide it. In fact, one more step, and you are mine." He then realized that Emplate was just at the range of his powers. One more step, and it would be over. Emplate took that step.

In that instant, he felt Emplate's power take over. He felt his body collapse to the floor as it transformed. While that happened, he felt Emplate's personality start to subdue his own. The evil in that personality was too powerful, and he started to have trouble breathing. He started to accept his fate as he struggled for his next breath. He then closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he was sitting up in bed, gasping for breath. It had been a nightmare. That didn't comfort him much, since when nightmares woke him up like that, it meant something bad was coming. He glanced at the clock, and he could tell it was four AM. He quietly groaned, and then got out of bed. There was no way he would get back to sleep now. What was worse was that he had only gotten to bed a little over three hours ago, and if the dream was going to come true, it would happen in the near future.

He quickly got dressed. Once he was dressed, he rummaged through his carry-on bag. He pulled out a small musical instrument, and studied it for a moment. He had purchased it after seeing a movie years ago, and sometimes by playing it, it calmed his nerves. He would need that now, but he would also need some food. He knew of the kitchen in the main building, and decided that was where he would go. An early breakfast, and then he would calm his nerves.

* * *

II. Monet

* * *

Monet St. Croix looked around, and she was scared. It was not an emotion she would show often, since she always had to remain strong. She was not scared that her brother was attacking, since the students of Generation X knew how to beat him. What scared her was that the new student, Richard Cale, had gone missing. She was scared that Emplate had gotten to him while he was in a neutral state, and that would be disastrous. Knowing her brother, if he had caught Richard, then he'd use him to harm the others. She remembered how hard it had been when they had to stop Everett when he was possessed. What if they had to stop the new student.

She was snapped out of those thoughts, and her searching the campus, when Penance jumped out in front of her. She started to feel relief at having found someone, when she saw the silent girl's hands. The maws that now were on her hands meant she was one of Emplate's thralls. Monet knew that Penance would kill her, unless she got away. She started to back up, keeping an eye on Penance, as well as trying to figure out a way to get her free of her brother's powers.

She kept moving back, until she backed into someone. Before she could even think about taking her eyes off the advancing figure of Penance, she was knocked off her feet. She fell hard to the ground, but turned to look at who had done it. For a brief moment, she felt relief again, because Richard was standing there, apparently alright. She glanced back at the figure of Penance, but the girl had stopped. Monet then looked at Richard. "Richard, thank goodness you are alright. Emplate has attacked the campus, and he has enthralled Penance. We need to..."

She had noticed his eyes, and she saw the hunger in them. Her brother had already enthralled Richard. She tried to flee, but she was caught off guard by Richard's speed. She had only a momentary glimpse of the mouths on his hands before he grabbed her. He had a death grip on her, keeping her facing him. She tried to struggle, but it only caused him to increase the strength of his hold on her. When she realized it wouldn't work, he finally spoke. "I know what you are thinking, Monet. Is it your brother in control, or is it Richard? Let's see if you can figure it out."

At that moment, she felt pain right where his hands were. It should not be possible, but he was supping on her. What made it worse was that her immunity to her brother was not working. That meant only one thing; Richard was in full control. She also noticed that the pain was not stopping. He was going to sup on her until she was dead. A slight gasp escaped her lips, as a greater feeling of loss started to happen. He would discover one of her biggest secrets. At that moment, she screamed.

She continued screaming as she sat up in bed. She knew then that she had been dreaming. The dream had been too real for her taste, and the disturbing fact that it preyed on her biggest fears was not lost to her. Monet had kept many secrets from the others at the school, and she felt mortified when the truth about her brother had been exposed. Richard's powers could effectively expose all her secrets, including the one she had promised to keep from them, no matter what.

She got out of bed, and got dressed. As she did so, she glanced at the clock, and sighed. It was four thirty, and she was not eager for the day to start, especially after that dream. They were all supposed to meet with the new student, as a way to familiarize him with their powers, as well as them with his. She was definitely not looking forward to that. She needed time to think, and knowing that the main building would be quiet now, she headed over there.

Just to make sure she didn't make any noise, never knowing if someone else was awake, she glided over to the main building, and entered. At first, all seemed alright, but then she heard it. There was music in the building, and it didn't sound like it was on the radio, or that someone left music from the party playing. It sounded like someone was playing it right at that moment.

She followed the sound, remaining silent, until she got to the kitchen. From the door, she could not see anyone in the room. She slowly entered, keeping an eye on the outside door, figuring that whomever was in the room was hiding. "Listen up, whomever you are, if you..."

She trailed off when the answer came from the table behind her. "Sorry, Monet. It's just me, Richard." She spun around, and she felt her heart racing. Given the circumstances, she was amazed he remained calm. "I had no intention of startling you. I had just woken up early. Bad dream." She heard him sigh, and then saw him look right at her. "Did you have one as well?" She watched as he put an odd instrument down, an she noticed it looked like two recorders merged at the mouthpiece. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Monet hesitated in answering the question. She couldn't tell him about it. First was the fact that it was about him. The second fact was that if she did talk to him about it, she would have to tell him all her secrets, which included the big secret. She started to calm herself down, hoping that her voice would not betray her fear. "I honestly don't think you want to hear about my bad dreams, if I had any."

After a moment, he looked down at the table, and she could have sworn he had read her mind. "It's alright. I figured it was about me, the way you spun around when I spoke." For a moment, she heard a nervous laugh come from him. "I wonder if they were connected in some way. Your brother was the feature figure in mine." She then noticed him shuddering a little, and that relaxed her for a moment. He then looked at her, and said, "You know, we are supposed to train later today, one-on-one, at least that's the way Sean talked when he drove me here. It might be better to know now, instead of finding it out later." She saw him grimace, and she realized that that idea was as distasteful to him as it was to her.

She nodded, and then sat at the table, keeping out of the range of his powers. "Fair enough. However, you tell me yours first, since you brought it up first." She still wanted time to think about her nightmare, and what exactly she should say about it.

Monet looked at Richard as he sighed, and then spoke. "I dreamed that something terrible had happened here. I was running around, trying to find someone, when eventually I came to a dead end. The whole time, I had this feeling of being followed, and once I had turned down the dead end, I found out your brother had been following me." She noticed that he shuddered at that point, and realized that part scared him. "He forced his ability on me. I had a hard time breathing, and just as I almost lost to him, I woke up."

After hearing that dream, Monet gasped in surprise. His dream had been similar to hers, and she felt she couldn't hide that. "Richard, that's very similar to my dream. The school had been attacked, and I was trying to find everyone. However, I wasn't cornered by my brother. I had been caught by you, and you had begun supping on me. The immunity I had to my brother's abilities were not kicking in." She then mentioned the one thing that convinced her that her fears were justified. "I had the feeling that my brother wasn't behind the attack on me when Penance was the same as you were in the dream."

She saw Richard's eyes go wide, and it confirmed what they were all starting to suspect. Richard truly was in love with Penance. "I won't let that happen. I won't let Emplate get control of her. I won't let that happen to her." Something in the tone of his voice scared her a little.

Monet held up her hands, hoping the action would calm him down. She also kept her voice calm, hoping it would keep him from using that tone that scared her again. "Richard, I think you might have been controlling her." She could tell Richard was about to protest, but she continued on. "If my brother had been controlling you at the time, it is possible. I know you would not let that happen if you could control it. I just hope the dream doesn't come true."

She knew she had hit the root of his fears when she saw his hands tremble a bit. After a moment, she saw him pick up the odd wind instrument. "I don't want to hurt Penance, or anyone else for that matter. I will if I have to, mind you." After a moment, she saw him put it to his lips, and start to play. Something about the tune seemed familiar to her. It made her think of a lullaby tune she heard when she was a baby.

Listening to the music made her feel better. She looked at Richard, and she could see him physically relaxing. She was almost amazed at how he went from one tune to another. It almost made her forget her nightmare, and the fears it had fed. The music continued until Richard hit a sour note. She blinked and noticed what had caused it.

Paige had just run in, obvious up for her morning job, and to get a water bottle. She had also been surprised by the two of them being in the kitchen, but took it more in stride than Richard had. "Good mornin all. Ah'm surprised to see you up. Were you going to go jogging as well, Richard?"

For a moment, she wondered if this was a typical time for Richard to be awake. She received her answer when Richard shook his head. "Actually, I am normally not up this early." She watched as he got up, and headed out of the room. "To tell the truth, the reasons that woke me this early only did so twice before in my life, and I honestly don't wish to talk about that right now." She watched him leave, and again the fear crept back into her.

After a moment of silence, she heard Paige say, "He does seem to be an odd one. It's like he doesn't want to go into many details about his life, but his powers can find out everything about a mutant without him meaning to."

She nodded in agreement. "Indeed. His powers allow him to not only communicate with Penance, but detect Emplate before any of us can see him. Just those two things makes me think his power could be a danger to us all." She blinked, amazed that she voiced the fear she had been thinking about.

She was surprised when Paige nodded in agreement. "You may have ah point, Monet. However, I think he doesn't want his power to be that dangerous. It could be if he put his mind to it, but in all honesty, I think he has too much integrity to be that evil." With that, Paige left, and Monet started to think about that. It was possible that he didn't want to be that evil. He wanted to be in full control of his powers, and the only way to do that was to learn about them. However, that could go wrong if her brother exploited Richard, and what if Richard willingly took on that change. Focusing on that fear opened up an inner conflict, one that she always tried to keep under control. A struggle she did what she could to make sure no one ever found out about it. She was locked in that struggle until she heard a new voice, the one of Jubilee.

* * *

III. Sean

* * *

Sean Cassidy was not totally surprised by the scene in front of him. Monet had spaced out like this before, literally becoming a human statue. No one would be able to move her, and she would not respond to anyone. His big question was the one he was sure everyone was wondering. "So what caused it this time?"

It was Paige who answered, obviously back from her morning jog. "Ah think it had been the talk we had before I left for my jog. Apparently, both she and Richard had been up early. He had left the room, and we were both talking about how he didn't want to use his powers to harm people. I had left, and when I looked in, she seemed to be like this." He sighed when she finished. It was not a very comforting thought that this latest spell was caused by the new student, even if it was indirectly.

Jubilee, who had alerted him to the situation, motioned to the one door in the kitchen. "Sean, should I go get Rich? I saw him in the lounge, and he was playing this weird looking flute." He just nodded, and saw her disappear through the door. This whole situation couldn't have happened on a worse day. Richard was supposed to meet everybody individually, and learn about their powers. He had decided this was the best course of action, given Richard's own powers.

After a few moments, he saw Jubilee enter, followed by the new student. Just from his first glance, he could tell something was wrong with the lad. The young man looked calm, but he could also see a lack of sleep on his face. The lad also yawned, which only confirmed the thought. "You wanted to see me, Mr. Cassidy?"

Sean nodded, and then motioned to Monet. "Aye, I did, lad. I was wondering if ye could tell us about what caused Monet to go into one of her spells. From what Paige said, she and Monet had been talking about you before it happened?"

He could see a puzzled look cross Richard's face, as the newest student looked at Monet for a moment. "Wait a moment. What is wrong with her? Is she cataleptic, narcoleptic?" This was another reason he had set up the meetings they would have today. Each student also had their own quirks, ones he was sure Richard should know about. This particular one of Monet's was the most troublesome. The only blessing they had was the fact that she had never gone into a spell in the middle of a battle.

Sean just shook his head. "No, lad. Monet suffers from a form of autism. Once she gets focused on something, and thinking really hard on it, she goes into a state like this. According to Paige, you had been the topic of discussion." He let his eyes rest on Richard, and could see concern in the young man's eyes. "Can ye shed some light on the subject?"

The look of regret gave Richard a haunted look, like a dark shadow had crossed over all of them. Then he heard the new student say, "Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned my nightmare to her." He then started to pace back and forth. "I hate it when they happen. I just wish I had a better idea of why." This was not what he had expected to hear, and Sean started feeling concerned that they had a new issue to deal with, and he was not an expert when it came to the mind.

A new voice spoke up, and Sean realize the expert in all things mental had just arrived. Emma's tone was calm, but authoritative when she spoke. "Richard, what was this nightmare about?" It softened a bit as the new student froze and looked at her. "I could help on this matter, better than Monet could have." In all honesty, and he would not fully admit it, she was capable of helping in that matter. She had helped him through his own mental hell during the Omega Red attack.

For a moment, he thought Richard would tell them what the nightmare was, but he watched as Richard shook his head. "With all due respect, I do not wish to bring that topic up again. I made a mistake telling Monet. I'd rather continue with the day's..." His voice trailed off, and Sean glanced at Emma. Inwardly, he cursed when he saw Emma's eyes glowing. She was using her powers to read his mind. He had a feeling that Emma would regret doing that, and he hoped it was not something that would cause the new student to lash out.

After a second, the glow faded, and Emma honestly had a look of regret and fear on her face. Richard collapsed to the floor, and Jubilee yelled. "Ms. Frost, why did you do that? He, like, obviously did not want to talk about it."

He noticed Emma now leaned on the one counter. It was apparent to him that what ever she had learned, it was something very disturbing. He almost hated himself for saying his next words. "I take it ye are regretting what ye did, Emma."

He saw her nod, and when she spoke, he felt horror go through him. "He believes his nightmares are omens of the future. He's afraid they will come true, and I could not find out what it was. He had buried it deep." At those words, he saw a look of concern cross everyone's faces.

The silence that followed the statement was finally broken when a voice said, "So that's the cause of his concern. His nightmares are omens." Sean did the same as everyone else, and turned to the person who had just spoken, Monet St. Croix. She was finally out of that state she was in, and was looking at Richard. She gasped in surprise, and then asked, "Did Ms. Frost scan his mind?"

Sean nodded, and looked at her. "She did, lass. We had been trying to find out why you went into one of your spells. She found out he had a nightmare, and that he believes it may be an omen of things to come." He took a deep breath, and then asked the question. "I dinnae like asking this, but did he tell ye about the nightmare?"

For a moment, he was afraid that Monet was going to go into another of her spells. Then she looked like she was about to say something when Richard started to get up. "Monet, say one word, and I'll tell them all about your nightmare." He was stunned as Monet appeared to go pale. If the two had shared their nightmares, he couldn't understand the fear, unless that nightmare revealed something more.

He then saw Richard glare at Emma, and he could tell the young man was not happy. "Ms. Frost, if I had wanted everyone to know about the occasional bad dream I have, and my concern about them, I would have said something. Something like my concerns about my dreams is something I prefer to give to those I trust, since some might think I'm crazy. Currently, there is only one person here that has fully earned that trust, and I'm sure everyone knows who that is." Richard was now standing, and was heading to the door. He knew this moment could be damaging to the team, and to Richard's view of the school.

In a commanding tone, he said to all the students who were in the room, "Could ye all leave for a moment. I think Richard needs some time to be alone." He noticed Richard had stopped and looked at him. In that brief moment, he was certain Richard knew what was about to happen. He was certain Richard might not like it, but it would be better if they talked with the rest of the students out of the room.

After a moment, everyone departed, except for Emma, who was still shaken by what she had found out. Sean could see that Richard was still annoyed with her, and he did not hide it when he spoke. "If you wish me to tell you about my nightmare, Mr. Cassidy, I shall. All I ask is an apology from Ms. Frost before I speak." On the whole, Sean didn't think it was unreasonable. The only thing that worried him was that given Emma's nature, he did not think it would be forthcoming; and if Richard lived up to his British roots, his stubborn nature would keep him from speaking about it for a long time.

Sean took a deep breath when Emma straightened up and said, "I'm sorry, Richard." It had to be a humbling moment for Emma, because she had bowed her head a little. "When I heard you had been linked to Monet's spell, and then of this nightmare, I wanted to know. Not for the sake of knowing, but if a threat to this school and students was imminent. I will do what I have to in order to save these students."

Sean knew what Emma was talking about. The reason she took this school on, reopened its door, was to make up for the lost of her previous students. He also agreed that if it was something that was a threat, they needed to know. "Lad, please understand our position. We are in charge of the school, and the safety of the students. I know they sometimes fight the forces that would try to harm us, but we must do what we can. I know ye told Monet about it, and we know ye fear your nightmares are omens, but can ye tell us? You have to trust us if you are to be a student here."

He watched the lad sit down, and after a moment, Richard spoke. "Well, both Monet and I had nightmares. From what she told me of hers, they had a common theme. I have no doubt that there might be more to it, but you'd have to ask her for all the details of her dream. I only know what she had told me."

Sean looked at Emma, and she closed her eyes. "Emma is asking Monet to join us. Since you said your nightmares are connected, it would be better." He saw the lad nod, and after a few moments, Monet had returned to the kitchen.

Once Monet had sat down, he looked at her, then Richard, and said, "Alright, since these nightmares share a common theme, and we are aware of Richard's concern, what were the nightmares." Richard had motioned for Monet to go first, and once they heard about hers, and then his, Sean realized the root of the concern. Richard had good reasons to fear that nightmare, especially if it was a prediction of things to come. He then wondered if Richard had lucked out at the airport, and had gotten away from there before Emplate even noticed him.

* * *

IV. Richard

* * *

Richard finished telling them about his nightmare, and noticed a few things. Monet had shuddered, not fully realizing how much the two dreams had in common. The looks on Sean and Emma's faces could only be described as shell shocked. He then lowered his head, sorry he had placed that burden on their shoulders. He then said, quite softly, "Do you now understand why I didn't want everyone to know this?"

Sean was the first to answer, but in his voice, Richard could tell he was still trying to process the facts. "It took a great deal of bravery on your part to tell us, lad. If that nightmare was a deep fear of yours, and yer nightmares are premonitions, that took a lot to tell that truth. I can only hope it rubs off on others." He glanced up at that last statement, and saw Sean was looking at Monet, who looked a bit humbled.

For a moment, Richard wanted to make a remark, but he was certain he was not on Monet's favorite persons list. He decided to say a simple truth. "No matter what, the truth has a way of being revealed." He noticed a scared look cross Monet's face. He wasn't sure what it was of, but he was afraid he'd find out later today. He then turned his attention to Sean, and remember what the plan was to be today. "Mr. Cassidy, you said I was supposed to meet with everyone one on one today. How is that supposed to work?"

He noticed Sean sat back and smiled. "Well, lad, it will work like this. I had thought that you'd get to have some one on one time with each of the students. That way, you can learn about their powers, and they can learn a bit more about you." He then saw Sean lean forward a bit, "And lad, if it makes ye feel more comfortable, call me Sean, and you can call Ms. Frost, Emma."

He had to admit that it did make him feel better. He started to get up from the table. "Fair enough, Sean. In what order am I meeting everyone?" Part of him wanted to put off certain encounters. An encounter with Monet would best be put off as long as possible. In the same regards, he was not eager to experience Jonothan's powers again.

It was Emma who responded to the question. "The choices were going to be by codename, or by last name, when applicable. I'm certain you'll pick the latter." The way she said it, he wondered if she had just tried to pick his mind, but maybe there was something about it that just took clear thinking.

He looked at Sean, and the teacher answered the question with out it being asked. "If you go by codename, you'll be starting with Chamber, which is Jono." At the mention of the name, he shivered. "I guess Emma was right then. We'll be going by last names. That means you'll meet Angelo first."

He nodded, recalling the person. "He's the one with the extendable skin." He started to doubt his choice. He did not want to pick up a craving for cigarettes, but it was better than having Jono's power right away. He sighed, and said, "Very well. I take it you'll have to fetch him." Sean nodded, and then left the room.

For a moment, that left him with Monet and Emma. He had a feeling Monet was going to keep her distance from him as long as possible. In fact, he saw she had left the room as well, leaving him alone with Emma Frost. He looked at her, and he still didn't trust her, not fully. He wondered if she could tell that, but she broke the silence. "I don't blame you for not trusting me. You aren't the first to do so, and you won't be the last."

He raised an eyebrow at that one, but didn't want to inquire. He just coolly said, "Well, maybe you shouldn't do those mind probes then. I could compare them to a home invasion, or another crime, but I'll be a gentleman."

He let the words sink in, and was surprised to hear her say, "I deserved that comments. To my defense, as I said before, I will do what I can to protect the students here. I've lost one group of students in the past, and I do not want to repeat that."

For a moment, he felt bad about his statement, but calmed himself down. "I can respect that a bit, but you could have let me have time to tell you, instead of just waltzing in and taking the info out. If I wasn't in control of my own abilities, or I was hurting someone, I can understand you going in there."

She gave him a wry smile, and he wondered if that was meant to be a threat. "Don't worry , Richard. If that were the case, I would be. I would try to make sure you stay safe, even if I had to put you down. However, if you are trying to pull the wool over our eyes…"

He held up his hands. "Message received." He now fully understood Emma was not a person to cross. However, he felt she also understood that he wasn't a person to cross either.

The tension that statement caused lasted until Sean had returned, with Angelo Espinosa behind him. Sean had a smile on his face, as he said, "Well, we have Angelo, and I even made sure you two would have some privacy. I figured it would be best that while you learn the abilities, Richard, that no one can bother you. So I manage to get Penance to leave the Biosphere so you can train in there."

For a moment, he felt a little sad by that. He would have loved to see Penance again, or have her watch him. However, he understood why that was best. He nodded, and then said to Angelo, "Well, shall we have some fun?"

He watched as Angelo nodded, and headed for the door. "Indeed. Now you'll get to see what it's like to have a fun ability." He then followed Angelo, all the way to the Biosphere, where the fun would begin.


	7. Bonding

Attention: Generation X and their villains, as well as any other mutant mentioned in this story, is property of Marvel Comics. The character Richard Cale is named after family relations. Any other reference to anything copyrighted is a chance happening.

Chapter 7: Bonding

* * *

I. Angelo

* * *

Angelo Espinosa had wondered at first why these one on one sessions were going to be in the Biosphere, but it made sense. The biosphere was designed specifically for training purposes. It also made sense that he had seen Jubilee escorting Penance out of the building earlier. It was the best way for the new student to learn about their powers.

His attention was drawn back to the matter when Sean said from the control center of the Biosphere, "Alright, Angelo. Richard has decided to learn more about your powers in order of yur names. It's the best way to avoid any incidents like yesterday. I'll be sending Paige over in about an hour, that way it will give him not only enough time with your powers, but time for them to wear out."

He realized the full meaning of these training sessions now. He looked at the new student, and gave him a smile. "So, Rich, how do you wish to begin? Do you want me to tell you a bit about my powers, or do you want to use your power right away?"

He watched as Richard thought it over. Just for a moment, he could not tell what would be Richard's choice. It was as if the new student was trying to build up an air of mystery. Then, the new student moved forward. "Well, we won't have much to talk about until I have your powers."

He noticed that the new student seemed a bit relaxed about it, but after a moment, he saw a puzzled look on his face. He knew way, as the guy's skin looked like it was melting off of him. Before Richard could ask him, Angelo just said, "Just concentrate on how your skin looks normally. Once you do, it will return to normal."

He watched as Richard closed his eyes, and then all the skin returned to a normal state. It took a few moments, but eventually Richard looked like he hadn't taken on Angelo's power. He also saw Richard reach up to press his fingers to his head. "Good grief, this is difficult. Does your code name help explain this?"

Angelo just laughed, mainly because he had gone through it. "It does, Amigo. I had the codename Skin. And after time, the headaches do go away. It also helps to have a sense of humor."

He watched as Richard nodded, and then said, "That explains the old bucket of water over the door trick. So what fun things can you do with this power? Or is this how you got the bucket set up?" He noticed that Richard raised his eyebrow, and Angelo wondered if the new student was expecting another trick.

Angelo raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "No tricks now. And I pull the pranks because I couldn't really pull them at home. I suppose you probably know why that is now."

He watched as Richard nodded a little. "I think so. I'll admit I've only picked up brief glimpses, something of a gang life that you gave up. For some reason, it's not as traumatic as I might have thought."

Angelo just shrugged. He could understand why that was. Since he had faked his death, he had been abducted by the Phalanx, almost killed by a cannibalistic mutant on multiple occasions, and to top it off, almost executed for 'killing himself' and 'taking on his own identity'. "Well, given what has happened to me in Generation X, I guess the hood seemed tame." He then recalled that whole event, and how he headed back home, in disguise. "Mind you, I saw how my 'death' changed things. I can't really go back now, since it would cause too many difficulties."

He noticed Richard was giving him a knowing glance. "Do you miss her?" He gave Richard a glance in return. He then saw Richard raise his hands in a surrender gesture. "Right, new topic. How exactly do your powers work? I can key in on the basics."

Angelo responded by launching out his skin, grabbing one of the trees, and then pulling himself up into it. He saw Richard nod, and successfully do the same. When they were both hanging in the tree, he just said, "This is the basic of my powers. I can use it to trip people up, and swing about like Spider-Man. However there are also some drawbacks to having an extra six feet of skin." He noticed Richard's eyes go wide at that comment, and decided to show Richard the benefits, and drawbacks of his power.

* * *

II. Paige

* * *

Paige Guthrie looked around the Biosphere, wondering where the new student was hiding. She was a bit nervous to have this one on one session with Richard, but if she was going to be an X-Man like her brother, Sam, she knew she could handle it. When it came down to it, this was one of the easier things to handle, next to the normal schoolwork. She knew Jubilee might disagree with her, especially when it came to math, but things like this were a bit more difficult, in her mind.

She was so focused on that thought that she jumped when a rustle cam from the tree in front of her, and Richard carefully lowered himself from it. "Sorry, Paige. I didn't mean to startle you. Angelo's powers just wore off." She could tell that as he lowered himself, it was a little awkward, like he didn't do a lot of climbing at all.

She calmed herself down, and tried to laugh it off. "It's alright, Richard. Ah take it you're ready to learn about my mutant powers." She wondered how he felt about taking on her powers. Some would think her power was disgusting, but she was alright with that. It had come in useful many times.

She watched as a wry grin crossed his face. "Well, given that Angelo only said that you rip your skin off, I'm both worried, and slightly fascinated." She then watched as he stepped forward. She waited for a moment, wondering how his body would adapt. After a moment, while no physical change had occurred, she saw him nod. "Alright. How does this ability work, and what is your code name?"

She rolled up her sleeves, and held up her one arm before answering. "Well, my code name is Husk. As for how the power works, first you focus on what you want the skin to be, and then you do this." She dug her fingers in to her skin, and ripped. To anyone unfamiliar with her power, they would have expected a lot of blood with the action. What actually happened was her skin ripped away like paper, leaving an arm of pure diamond.

She heard Richard let out a low whistle. "Whoa. And you can do the same with that?" She nodded, and she could see he was impressed. He then looked at his own arm and started doing the same. "I can only imagine the havoc this caused on your outfits. Also, do you change back on your own, without..." She heard him trail off, obviously unsure of how to continue the question.

She crossed her arms in front of her as he revealed a hand and arm of pure obsidian. "Yes, if I don't change back on my own, I change back over time. It is handy for enduring some fights, or quickly fixing some wounds." She looked at the stunned look on his face, and then said, "And yes it has caused some problems when I've shed a full uniform, and changed back. By the way, black definitely suits you."

She watched as he looked at his arm, and then blushed. "Thanks, but you better not let Penance hear you say that. She might get jealous of you." She then saw him regain his composure, and then look at her. "Besides, I think you have a guy here who cares for you. He's just unsure of how to express it."

She thought about that for a moment. Had that been Jono's problem at Thanksgiving, causing him to shout at her in anger. She wondered if he felt bad about doing it, and she quickly realized he did. It must have been something Richard had picked up on during his brief time holding Jono's powers. She was thinking about that until she noticed that Richard had managed to shed the skin he had changed.

All of sudden, an idea hit her. She looked at him, and then looked around the Biosphere. "Richard, Ah was just wondering if you'd like to join me jogging. I know you said you weren't usually an early morning person, but it might help, since Penance is on the agile side."

She watched as he thought about it for a moment. She wondered if he was already thinking about the possible future the two might have. She then saw him nod. "I think I might do that. I could use a little more exercise. What time do you usually go jogging?"

She smiled and responded. "Ah usually go out around 6:30, after I do a morning workout. We'll meet in the kitchen then." He nodded, and she decided that would be enough for today. Besides, she didn't want Jubilee freaking out if when she arrived, Richard was using an ability that Jubilee had found disgusting.

* * *

III. Jubilation

* * *

Jubilation Lee quietly entered the Biosphere. Thanks to her time with the X-Men, and with Wolverine, she learned a bit about being prepared. Before entering, she had spoke with Paige, and heard how Richard had surprised her friend. Jubilee was not about to let that happen to her. If someone was going to surprise anyone, it would be her. Of course, it crossed her mind that this would not be the best way to introduce Richard to her abilities, but she was certain it would help Richard prepare for future encounters.

She spotted Richard sitting by a small little stream what was in the Biosphere. His back was to her, and she was good at being graceful. No one would believe she had taken gymnastics, but then again, she didn't advertise that. As she neared, she noticed Richard had raised his hand to his head, like he was having a headache. She realized what it meant, however, when she screamed right behind him. He jumped in fright, and as he spun around, she saw several pyrotechnic plasmoids fly out. They were, thankfully, low level, but they knocked her down. She did her best to absorb some of their energy, but she didn't think it would work. He had generated them, not her.

After a moment, she saw him look at her in shock. Then, Richard was helping her up, and in his panic, she was surprised to her a bit of her own speech pattern. "Geez, I'm sorry. I wasn't in control. It was, like, your own gut instinct, ya know." It was weird hearing that kind of speech from someone not from So Cal.

Once she was up, she brushed herself off, and tried to calm him down. "I know." She then thought back to the time she had been that scared. It had not been too long ago. She looked at Richard, and without even thinking of it, she just said it. "I know. The last time I was scared like that was..."

She was stunned when he completed the sentence with her. "when Sabertooth broke free in the mansion." She looked at him with complete shock on her face. How could he have picked up on that. Almost as if he knew the unspoken question, he answered it for her. "It was that traumatic for you. It was right there, but I couldn't pick up on the details."

Jubilee let out a slow breath, and was stunned that instance was still fresh in her mind, especially after all that had happened with Generation X. All that aside, she knew the reason it was still fresh in her mind. "It was the first time Wolvie wasn't there for me. The mansion had lost power, and Sabertooth got loose. I honestly thought I was going to die." She felt the tears welling up, but tried to hold them back.

She hadn't noticed that Richard had walked over to her, until he placed a hand on her shoulder. "If it's any consolation to you, I hope I never run into Sabertooth. I got the shivers when you just mentioned that incident." She let out a slight laugh, feeling a bit better.

She noticed a slight smile crossed Richard's face, as if the laugh made him feel better about bring up the memory. He then removed his hand from her shoulder and said, "Sorry about the plasma attack also. I also hope I'm not being mean in asking this, Jubilee, especially after bring up that memory, but what was it like, being an X-Man?"

That question startled her. After all her time with Generation X, no one wanted to hear her even utter the phrase 'When I was with the X-Men'. She gave him a dubious look as she responded. "You honestly want to hear those stories? No one here wants to hear them?"

His response was more surprising than the request. "Jubilee, don't take any offense at this, but what you lack in maturity, you make up for in experience. Heck, from what I can tell, you have to be at least seven years younger than me, and you have more experience in using your powers than I have using my own."

She almost beamed after hearing that, but stopped herself. Some instinct told her that he was enjoying this. She just gave Richard a wry smile, and said, "You are just enjoying this. How many others here do you plan to surprise in some way?"

She watched him act like he was thinking about it, before finally answering, "Well, it all depends on how jealous Penance might get. She is cute, and I don't want her to think I'm flirting." That made Jubilee chuckle. In fact, she was chuckling so much that she missed his next question until he repeated it. "So is Jubilee your code name, or your real name?"

She sighed, thinking back to another lifetime. It was not a name she used a lot, mainly because only her parents had used it. Still, it did not hurt to share that bit of information. "Yea, that's my nickname. My real name is Jubilation Lee. My parents had named me that after they arrived in America. Friends and classmates seemed to prefer calling me Jubilee. Sounds a bit better than my full name." She smiled, noticing that Richard was nodding in agreement. "Doesn't directly go with my powers, unless you figure that there are fireworks at a celebration."

She saw Richard nod in agreement, and then came the next question. "So how did you get to be with the X-Men? Did they come and find you, or.."

Before he could finish the question, she answered. "It's a long story, but it starts with me entertaining kids at a mall in So Cal, after my parents had been killed. I can tell you the full story later, but we should be focusing on powers."

She watched as he held up his hands, and she figured she answered a bit harshly. "Fair enough. Let me ask this, how powerful is this ability, and is it dangerous?"

She felt the life drain out of her at that moment, recalling one time when she let loose with her powers. It had been years since that incident, but it was still fresh in her mind. The anger that had been behind that blast. She then remembered how Richard reacted as she approached him. His actions had been like he was having a headache. "I won't lie. If I get angry, it is hard to control the sparks. One time, when I found the people who had killed my parents, the blast demolished a house."

She had not expected what Richard did next. Some people staggered back when they heard that. Richard went pale, and carefully sat himself down. "That's not a comforting thought. I mean, that headache I had as you approached, I only briefly touched on those things. You may not think it, but your life hasn't been as traumatic as others here. I don't want to think what might happen if I have your powers, and I lose my temper."

She blinked at that, remembering his reaction to finding out Emma probed his mind. "You mean you hadn't lost your temper when you chewed out Frosty?" As reactions go, that one wasn't one she'd call cause for alarm.

She started to worry when he shook his head. "No, that was nothing compared to the times I have lost my temper in the past. I have a bad habit of keeping my anger bottled up. Let's just hope I don't lose it if I have your power." Her eyes went wide when he said that. All of a sudden, she had visions of something happening like the time Paige tried to kiss Jono. The only exception was that in the vision, it wasn't a wall that was leveled, it was the campus. She now saw that if Richard's anger was unleashed, he would be more dangerous than all of Generation X's known foes combined.

She looked at him, and, in hopes of breaking any tension that this talk created, said "Richard, remind me to stay away from you when you are mad."

She decided to step back for a moment, and heard Richard say, "Jubilee." When she looked right at him, he just smiled. "Jubilee. Remember to stay away from me when I'm mad." The tension that moment had created was gone, and Jubilee couldn't help but laugh. She then decided maybe now was the time for a quick story, and decided to tell her new classmate about the time she saved Wolverine.

* * *

IV. Mondo

* * *

Mondo entered the Biosphere and walked in Richard's direction. He could see the new student still had Jubilee's power, seeing that the young man was shooting sparks from his finger tips. Even now, he thought that Richard's ability had to be similar to a combination of Everett's and his own. Of course, he had not fully witnessed the reformation of Richard's body after having Jonothan's ability, but it seemed like his reformation after using his ability. He quietly approached Richard, and waved a greeting. "Greetings, Richard."

He saw Richard look in his direction, and smile. "Hello, Mondo. I'm just waiting for Jubilee's power to finally wear off. While we wait, could you tell me about your power, and what your code name is?"

Mondo just smiled at the question. He figured this would be a slight surprise, since Richard had just gotten done learning about Jubilee's powers. "Well, my name is my codename. Life just seemed to have things work out that way, as it arranged for me to be here."

He saw a surprised look on Richard's face. After a moment, he saw Richard shake his head and smile. "You have an interesting look on life, Mondo, but you did not answer the other part of the question. You did not tell me about your powers."

Mondo did not let the kindhearted jibe bother him. With his power, he wasn't sure if he could do justice to explaining what his power was. In fact, he had only heard one word that seemed accurate in explaining his power. "Well, I guess the best term to describe my ability is that I am an omnimorph. Watch." He then placed his hand on the ground, and let his ability kick in. Soon, his hand started transforming into the ground he touched, and the transformation started moving up his arm.

He noticed that Richard had a look that could only be described as dawning comprehension. Then the new student moved forward, and did the same. "It looks simple, but something tells me this is only a small part of it. Let me try." Almost instantly, Richard had taken on his power, and was doing the same. Mondo was both amazed and impressed as both of them now appeared to be the same ground they were touching. "This is an interesting ability, Mondo, but what all can you do with it?"

Mondo smiled with delight at that question. It was one of his favorite things to do with his ability. "Ah, now this will make it more interesting. Come along." With that, he and Richard melted into the very ground they were absorbing. Soon, they had traversed the entire length of the Biosphere. It was easy to lose track of time in that form, but Mondo did not worry about that. However, he noticed that Richard was starting to return to normal. He worried that it wasn't voluntary, since he could not be certain if he had distanced himself from Richard or not. He quickly returned to human form, and tried to steady Richard as the new student seemed to stagger. "Is everything alright?"

He noticed the new student looked a bit flushed. Richard nodded slightly, and answered, "I'll be fine in a few. It's just that with all this going on, and my early wake up, I forgot to take the medication to control my epilepsy."

That was all Mondo needed to hear. He left the Biosphere, with Richard at his side, and walked to the main building. As they walked, Mondo wondered how often Richard needed to take this medication, and if that could become a serious issue. There might not be time to do that, or the chance, if they came under attack.

As they entered the kitchen, he saw Sean there, fixing sandwiches for Artie, Leech, and Franklin. As he did so, he figured Sean must feel like a father. That thought was confirmed when he saw Richard, and concerned crossed his face. "Good grief, is something wrong?"

He was about to answer, when Richard volunteered the answer. "Nothing serious, Sean. I just lost track of time, and needed to take the medication I've been on to handle my epilepsy. It's actually something I've been tapering off, since most signs of it have gone into remission. In fact, I'm down to one a day."

Mondo noticed there was still a concerned look in Sean's eyes, as he looked at Richard, and said, "Lad, surely that wasn't the only option open to ye for treating that problem." Mondo had wondered that as well. While he had only been in the states a short time, he had learned that there were other ways to handle that medical problem.

When Mondo heard Richard's response, he finally understood something about the new student. "Honestly, sir, at the time I was diagnosed, the only possible treatments were medication and brain surgery. I thought the medication was the better option." As Richard got some food together, he just said, "A lot better than the state the surgery might have left me in at the time." If such an option had been presented to him, he would have thought the same as Richard, and maybe even had some of the views on life he had so far shared during the short time he's been at the school. He then wondered how much that would change, as the time at the school increased.


	8. Bonding II

Attention: Generation X and their villains, as well as any other mutant mentioned in this story, is property of Marvel Comics. The character Richard Cale is named after family relations. Any other reference to anything copyrighted is a chance happening.

Chapter 8: Bonding Part II

* * *

I. Penance

* * *

Penance looked out at the sky above her. From the positioning of the sun, she could tell it was just past midday. As the day had begun, Jubilee, the one she thought of as a sister, had taken her from her home in the Biosphere. It was the only place she felt was safe at the school. Of course, she left the place from time to time, to explore the grounds. Sometimes those explorations were uneventful, other times they were disastrous. This time, however, she took the time to look around for the new student. While she had not found him, she had found the room he was staying in. For a moment, she wondered what it would be like to have a room. Maybe that could be a possibility now.

She sighed, and then heard her stomach growl. She was hungry, and she knew where she had to go. She dashed off to the kitchen, her hopes momentarily put aside with the thoughts of one of the others giving her apples. She did not feel disappointed as she entered the room, only to find the one she thought of as the Noisemaker standing near the fruit basket, holding an apple. She noticed that when he looked at her, he seemed happy.

She realized that he was about ready to look for her. For a moment, she tensed up a bit more, but he was also handing her the apple, talking. It was difficult for her to hear the more she tensed up, but she relaxed when one word got through. Richard. That was the name of the new student, and she quickly realized why she had to vacate the Biosphere. Richard was there right now, and the noisemaker, Sean, was going to take her to him.

She was filled with such joy that she ran out of the kitchen, and back to the Biosphere. She could hear the noisemaker running to keep up with her, but she put that out of her mind. Richard was the only thing on her mind. She thought of nothing else as she ran into the Biosphere, and looked around the area for Richard.

For a brief moment, she wondered if she had accidentally triggered his power. That would be a problem since if she had, it would cause him to have a seizure like before. She froze for a moment, hoping that hadn't happened again. After a few moments, she heard Sean catch up behind her, also calling out Richard's name. It was one thing she couldn't do, at least not yet.

After a few moments, she heard his voice in her mind. _"Hi, Yvette."_She turned to see him walking out into the open. She was delighted to see him in a form similar to hers. She let go of all caution, and gave him a hug. She heard sounds come from the noisemaker, but she noticed Richard raising a hand in a calming gesture. She then felt Richard return the hug._"Sean was about to warn me about how sharp your skin is. Guess he was afraid you'd hurt me."_

She looked into his brown eyes, which were completely brown at the moment, and smiled. _"I would never want to hurt you, Rich. I don't want to do anything that would cause me to lose you."_She then kneeled on the ground, and motioned for him to join her._"What has been happening to you today?"_

She saw him smile, and for a moment, she could have sworn there was a twinkle in his eyes._"It's been an amazing day. I've been meeting everyone. This morning, I met with Angelo, Paige, Jubilee, and Mondo. Later on, I'll be meeting with Monet, Jonothan, and Everett."_She then felt him place his hands on hers_. __"But I doubt they will compare with this meeting."_She could have sworn she felt like blushing, but she was sure no one would notice it.

Her happiness seemed to wane when she sensed a concerned tone in his thoughts. _"Yvette, I had a terrible dream last night, that I fear may be a premonition. I think He is coming, the one called Emplate."_

She started to shudder, and a quick glance at Sean, who had a concerned look on his face, told her that her fear was visible. She locked eyes with Richard again, and voiced her concerns. _"Richard, He might try to take me again. He keeps trying to take me from here."_Another terrifying thought crossed her mind, and she took his hands._"He might try to get control of you, and I don't think I could do anything to hurt you."_

She felt him grip her hands, not harshly, but firmly. _"Yvette, if He were to do that, try to run. Knowing you would be free might give me the incentive to break free. Any hope, however small, is better than none."_Hearing those words made her feel better, even though part of her worried it would be a lost cause.

She wanted to respond but she noticed that Sean was speaking. She could only seem to make one word out, and she looked at Richard. He just smiled and said, _"Sean was just wondering what your name is, and wanted me to find out. Should I tell him your name?"_

Yvette was amazed that Richard had not told them yet, and then nodded. She then touched his arm, and he paused. She had gotten used to being called Penance and Penny that they seemed right as well. _"Tell him it is alright for them to keep calling me Penance and Penny as well."_

She saw a warm, caring smile cross Richard's face. _"Alright. I think Penance could remain your codename. Besides, Penny does sound like a cute nickname for you."_ She noticed the wink he gave with that last statement, and she felt like she would faint. She really was in love with this new arrival at the school. She then watched as he drew in the dirt several symbols. He had done the same thing last night, while he was teaching her the language, and she started to recognize them. The first six were her name, followed by other names, most likely code and nick name.

After that, for the remainder of the time together, she heard Sean ask questions, and Richard relayed only what she wanted to answer for the time being. Those usually involved finding out more about Him. She knew she would have to talk about it soon, but she wanted to be sure she could speak it out loud. As the time together came to an end, which she figured was being indicated by Sean pointing at his watch, she heard Richard say, _"Shall we meet again tonight, so I can teach you more English?"_

She nodded. _"I'll be waiting."_ She then decided to throw caution to the wind. She wrapped her arms around Richard, and kissed him. It wasn't an overly passionate kiss, but it was a long one. When she was done, she smiled at Richard, and then left the building. She noticed, as she went past Sean, that the teacher looked shocked, which she was sure was because of the kiss.

* * *

II. Richard

* * *

Richard felt like he was on cloud nine, even though he didn't have the ability of flight at the moment. He also noticed a look of complete shock on the face of Sean. Obviously, the headmaster had not expected Penance would do what she did. Richard felt it was coming, but he didn't really think it would happen after only a day. He would have enjoyed the moment more, but Sean spoke, signaling that the initial shock had passed. "I cannae believe what I just saw. Penance kissed ye." He saw Sean shake his head, and it caused Richard to laugh, a laugh he didn't realize was starting to vocalize since Sean was talking. "I mean, yur the first one of us she can safely touch without being cut to pieces. Hell, I carried her into the building the day she arrived, and got several cuts. And stop that laughing."

Hearing those words caused him to stop laughing. He blinked in amazement, and then looked down at his skin, which had tensed up the second he had gained Yvette's powers. Now it seemed more normal. Before, it had been a strain to speak aloud when he had her powers. Could it be that when he was relaxed, those powers could be relaxed to allow speech. He looked over at Sean, and asked, "You can hear me?" When Sean nodded, he smiled broadly. "Maybe I can tell Yvette now what to do so she can talk." Inwardly, he wondered if Yvette's actual voice would be as nice as her psychic voice.

He noticed that Sean was smiling. "Lad, just the fact that ye got Penance to tell us a little bit more about herself, albeit through you, is a miracle. If you get her to talk, that would be a real miracle. It might even give us a way of finally stopping Emplate."

Richard was listening, but he could not keep still. He climbed up one of the trees in the Danger Grotto, a little bit surprised since he was never really a climber. He was certain it had to be part of Yvette's nature, and most likely linked to her time in that monster's clutches. However, he did wonder how bad Emplate was. Once he perched in the one tree's branches, he looked at Sean. "How bad can this Emplate be? I've heard of Magneto, and the whole Onslaught affair, but I've never heard of Emplate until I got here."

He saw a grim look cross Sean's face. "Well, lad, one of the members of the X-Men, a mutant named Bishop, is from several years in the future. He had come back in time to stop the traitor to the X-Men, a task he believes he did. However, he had told us that in his time, there were several Emplate's traveling in packs in the future."

For a brief moment, Richard's mind was filled with the image of creatures like the image he had seen earlier. He could envision countless Emplates running around. What was scarier was the fact that he could see himself as one of them. At that moment, he shuddered, but he calmed himself down. He then looked right at Sean. "I hope that if I ever get stuck with a mutant ability, it is not Emplate's."

He saw Sean nod in agreement, and then glance at his watch. "Lad, ye are suppose to be meeting with Monet next. How long will ye have Penance's ability, so I know when to send Monet in."

For a moment, Richard thought about it. He honestly had lost track of time while with Yvette. He just shrugged, and vaguely answered, "It will be a while yet, Sean. However, when you do send her in, make sure she is alone. I have this feeling she doesn't want everyone knowing her secrets." He saw Sean nod, and then leave.

In all honesty, he was nervous about meeting Monet St. Croix. Her nightmare had shown her a side of him he was certain did not exist. However, there was something more. For some reason he could not recall, he could have sworn she was familiar for some reason. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

III. Monet

* * *

Monet quietly entered the Biosphere. Sean had told her that Richard might still have Penance's ability, but that wasn't her reason for being cautious. She was remembered the talk they had that morning, and it made her less eager to meet with him. His ability might allow him to find out about some of the deep dark secrets she kept. He could find about her brother, and...

She shuddered. The last thing Monet wanted was that secret to be found out. She'd rather him find out about how her abilities manifested, instead of the other secret. That was the one secret no one at the school should know about. She was certain Angelo had almost found out about it once, but it was possible that he had almost found out about her brother.

A noise from the trees broke her out of her thoughts, causing her to jump slightly. She turned to her left, and saw Richard emerging from the trees, brushing leaves off his clothes. She watched as he stopped, and looked at her. She could see he was nervous, especially as he spoke. "Hello, Monet. It seems now is the time to finally meet. I just want you to know that anything I may find out, I will not tell, unless you wish me to tell."

For a moment, Monet felt a sense of relief go through her. It seemed obvious to her that he was not lying about that, but the relief passed. It was replaced by the fear that he would find out something that she did not want known, even by him. She did not let that show as she smiled. "I thank you for that, Richard. Now, I want you to be careful, since as you can guess, my family life hasn't exactly been happy."

She watched as he stepped forward and nodded. "I can only imagine. Now, what exactly is your codename, and your abilities."

Monet levitated and turned in the air. "My codename is M, Richard, and I have been blessed by a whole plethora of abilities. As you can see, I have the ability of flight. I also have super strength and speed. I have also been blessed with night vision." She glanced over at the trees, and in the shadows, she could easily see marks. "I can see in the trees over there that either you or Penance had been perched there recently."

She turned, thinking she'd be facing Richard in the air, but she saw that he still on the ground, a panicked look on his face. "Monet, why are my arms bleeding?"

She had not anticipated this, but in part she was thankful that any complications appeared in this way. She flew over and picked up the new student. "Mon Dieu, if I knew that this was going to happen when we did this, I wouldn't have agreed to doing this. This is, ironically, what happened when my powers first manifested." It wasn't a lie, but it was close enough to the truth.

With the speed she had been blessed with, she flew Richard over to the Biosphere's control room, where the few practice robots they had were controlled. She pulled out the first-aid kit, and started bandaging Richard's arms, explaining as she did so. "My power first manifested when I was entering my teens. My brother, Emplate, had left the house some time before, and my father had warned that he might return. Years prior, he had killed my mother. My father always worried that he could try to kill the rest of us."

She stopped and took a breath before continuing. "I was in the library, reading a book, when he returned. He snuck up behind me, and started to sup on me. At that moment, my powers manifested, and since we were family, something caused our powers to force us apart." She shuddered, not sure if she should add the next part or not. "There was a brief moment, when I turned my head and saw him that I briefly saw an aura around him, but it was gone. However, what ever forced us apart left some nasty wounds on my arms.

She saw Richard glance at his arms, and saw him flinch for a moment. She then heard him sigh. "Well, those should heal up when your powers leave me. I just hope this doesn't affect any chances at friendship."

Monet nodded, thinking about that. She wondered if it would affect a possible friendship. It hadn't been a total lie, but if she told him the whole truth, it would completely complicate things, not only with the new student, but with all her friends. However, if she didn't tell, she could not be certain that Richard would not discover the truth. Either way, it was risky, and she finally decided that now was not the time for the full truth to be known. She just motioned to the Biosphere, and said, "Let me show you about my abilities now, Richard." With that she took flight, and was followed by the new student.

* * *

IV. Jonothan

* * *

When Jonothan Starsmore entered the Biosphere, he was a bit surprised to see Monet was still there. He took note that she was standing a few feet away from Richard, most likely to remain outside the new mutants power range. He slowly approached, remember what had happened the first time Richard had inadvertently taken on his powers. _"Afternoon, Richard. Do you mind me asking why Monet is still here?"_

He noticed a slight smile cross Richard's face. "Well, I thought about what had happened yesterday, and figured if I went flying again, Monet could catch me, and prop me back on the ground."

Jonothan nodded. He actually hadn't thought about taking that kind of precaution. _"Very good idea. When my ability first manifested, I had wounded someone I cared about. Still, you should be careful about possibly wounding Monet."_

He heard a slight laugh coming from Monet. "I honestly think that is the least of anyone's worries, Jono. You know how resilient I am to harm." He nodded, acknowledging the fact. Monet had been well blessed when it came to defense. He then watched as Monet stood behind Richard.

Jonothan then heard Richard sigh. "Alright, Jono, let's get this over with." Before He could do anything, he saw Richard quickly move forward, and stop. In an instant, there was an explosion, and Richard when flying backwards. As if on cue, Jono had seen Monet take flight, quickly catch Richard, and put the new mutant back on the ground where he had been when the explosion happened.

He watched as Monet left, and then turned his attention to Richard. _"Before you ask, my codename is Chamber. It's rather appropriate, since the psionic fire is contained within this cavity here."_ He motioned to the area as he mentioned it. _"As long as these psychic fires are here, I live."_

He noticed the wide eyed look Richard was giving him. _"Good grief, and that took out your mouth as well." Jonothan nodded, and he could tell the new student was amazed. "This could not have been easy to deal with."_

Jono nodded in agreement. _"No, it has not. As I said before, the day these powers manifested, it caused injury to someone I cared deeply about. Added to it that my first day here was started with an attack by Emplate, and ended with Penance's arrival here." _He saw Richard's eyes go wide in surprise, and he looked at him questioningly._ "You had not picked up on those fact?"_

He was surprised when Richard shook his head, and then thought about it. _"Not at first. The past day has been preoccupying my mind. Communicating with Penance, getting to know everyone. Now that I focus on it, I can sense the trauma. Odd, you seem to put a relationship with Paige ending as traumatic. Had it been..." _Jonothan gave him a look, and Richard backed off of the topic before speaking again._ "How bad was the attack by Emplate, and where did it happen?"_

It had been a fair question, and he didn't feel like he should hide it. _"It was bad. Emplate started supping, as the bugger calls it, on me at Logan Airport after I got off the plane. He did expect me to lash out while it happened. Shortly after he was fought off, we came back here and found Penance. Later, I guess figuring the place wasn't safe, ran amok. It had been a ..." _At that moment, he noticed that Richard's eyes had gone wide._ "Something wrong?"_

He waited as Richard spoke. _"Good grief, if he had attacked me at the airport, he would have seen that I could become him. I had picked up on his power, but I must have moved too fast for him to realize it. If it had been the other way around..." _Jonothan realized what the new student was getting at. Had the roles been reversed, Emplate would have gained a new minion. It was an obvious difference from his first encounter with Emplate.

He place a hand on Richard's shoulder. _"You could be right, gov, but anything can be overcome. Look at me. I've survived everything that has happened to me, and I was alright after it all was said and..."_

He was surprised when Richard pushed his hand off, and retorted, _"No you haven't. I can still sense the anger at what happened to you. You're still angry that your power makes you appear to be an outcast. It's that that made you reach out to Penance, since she seemed to be an outcast as well. A kindred spirit that would not be able to interact with society."_

Jonothan closed his eyes, since he knew Richard was right. He even wondered how deep Richard had picked up on his feelings for Paige. _"You are right, and what is worse is that the one person who seemed to accept me for who I am probably wants nothing to do with me now. I blew it big time with her. And it was all because she wanted a normal life."_

He was surprised when Richard blinked, and his psychic voice had a hint of laughter in it. _"Jonothan, you don't mean to say you think you don't have a normal life. Normal is only how we define it, not others. Society may dictate a norm, but in all honesty, it's absurd. If you judge a normal life to mean you two are in love, and are happy together, then that's normal. Besides, I'm certain Paige hasn't given up on you."_

He took those words in and nodded. If there was still a chance with Paige, he'd have to look into it. He was still a little unsure if he should try, but the way Richard spoke, it appeared there would be a good chance at salvaging the relationship. He then decided now would be a good time to show Richard all the aspects, that he knew of, of his power.

* * *

V. Everett

* * *

Everett entered the Biosphere, knowing it was his time to meet the new student and tell them about his abilities. However, he didn't enter the place alone. He had asked Jubilee to come with him. He realized she didn't understand why, especially as she stated her confusion. "Ev, I still don't see why I needed to come along. He's already seen my abilities."

He turned his head to look at her, knowing she could see how much he cared for her in his eyes. He would not let anyone hurt her, if he could. "Jubes," he started, using a nickname she seemed to like hearing from him, "Richard is going to be mimicking my abilities. The best way I can show him how to use them is to have another mutant present. Besides, I thought it would be best for you to be the other mutant." He stopped, and looked her in the eye. "He just spent an hour with Jono, so he'll need the change of pace. Also, he seems to be one of the few people here who wants to hear your X-Men stories."

Those last words brought forth one of his favorite sights; Jubilee smiling. "Thanks, Ev. I just hope you don't get jealous of Richard." He knew he wouldn't be jealous. Since they had met, they had seen a lot. They had survived encounters with the Phalanx, and a few other bad guys. More importantly, she helped him through the aftermath of Emplate's partial enthrallment. Deep down, he knew they were an item.

Those thoughts went to the background of his mind when Everett saw Richard was sitting in one of the clearings in the Biosphere. He could see that Richard still had Jono's ability, but it was obviously leaving him. He, and Jubilee, stared in amazement as the psychic flare dimmed, and the lower half of Richard's face reformed. It had to be a part of Richard's ability, since he was certain that if Jono's flare ever did that, the psychic mutant would die.

The awkward moment of staring ended when Richard looked in their direction, and stood up. "So you must be Everett Thomas." He then noticed that the new student seemed puzzled by something, and he realized what it was, even as Richard said, "I thought these were supposed to be one-on-one sessions. Why is Jubilation here?"

Everett smiled, and motioned to Jubilee. "I asked her to come with me. It will be hard for me to show you my ability without a third mutant present. And we all call her Jubilee. If you want, you can call me Ev."

He watch as Richard nodded, and started walking over. "Nice. If it makes you feel any better, then, you may call me Rich. So what exactly is your ability, Ev?" As Richard got nearer, he noticed an ease in the new student's step, similar to his own. No doubt, as he got closer, that had to be part of Richard's ability kicking in. He wondered if Richard was even picking up on when Emplate enthralled him. He noticed a slight shudder in Richard, and figured the new student had.

Everett nodded, and said, "Well, it is easier to tell you my codename, and then show you." He nodded to Jubilee, and watched as she ran off into the Biosphere. After that he looked at Richard and said, "My codename is Synch." With the last word, he let his mutant aura appear, which looked like a formless glowing rainbow around him."

The reaction Richard gave was of complete surprise, as he jumped back. "What the hell? What is that?" The surprise wasn't unexpected. He knew a few people had been surprised by his mutant aura when they first saw it.

"That," gesturing to his aura, "is my mutant aura. It gets in synch with any mutant abilities. It's why I had Jubilee come in here with me. It allows me to get in synch with their powers, replicating them as best as possible. It can also be used to track down mutants, especially ones I've gotten in synch with before. Give it a try."

Richard nodded, and Everett watched the new mutant concentrate. Soon enough, Richard had a similar aura around him. He watched as Richard looked at it for a moment before speaking. "This is odd. Cool looking, but odd." He watched as Richard started to manipulate the aura, like he had done something similar before.

After a moment, Everett looked off in the direction he had seen Jubilee run. He then said to Richard, "Now, I'm betting that you will have a feeling on what Jubilee's powers are, so have the aura focus on them." He watched as Richard closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon, he saw the aura shoot out, and he did the same with his aura. "Alright, follow that aura."

He and Richard jumped out in pursuit of the auras. As they did so, he heard Richard say, "I hope Jubilee isn't remembering when Sabertooth got loose in the X-Men's mansion. I picked up on that earlier with her. I think being prey like that could spook a person."

As they neared the location the auras seemed to stop at, Everett looked at Richard. "Do you always get insights into people when your power latches onto them?" He saw Richard frown at that question, and realized it was either too sensitive, or something he didn't like about the power.

When they stopped, Richard nodded. "Each and every time. It sucks, but I deal with it. I'm hoping that here I can learn better ways of dealing with it." He then watched as Richard looked around, trying to locate Jubilee. He also noticed Richard was pulling the aura in to him, almost as if the ability was second nature to him. "She has to be in this area."

Everett nodded, and then thought about the odd power Richard had. "Hey, any idea what might happen if I synch up with your power?" It had been something he was wondering all day.

He watched as Richard looked around, while thinking about it. "I suppose, since your power can already mimic mutant powers, to a degree, you might end up just picking up personalities, but I can't be sure."

Everett nodded, and then looked at Richard. "Is this something about your ability you aren't confident with?" He saw the young man nod. "I think I can understand that. I've had to use my ability a lot, and I've gotten use to it. You just don't have the luxury of controlling when you use it." He saw Richard nod, and he just put an arm around Richard's shoulder. "I'm sure here you can build up that confidence, maybe even find some way to control the ability."

He saw Richard nod, and then focus on something. "I think I can handle this aura though." He then watched as Richard shot out a pyrotechnic shot similar to Jubilee's, except Everett could see it was created by the aura. He watched as the shot reached a point, and then the spark explodes, startling Jubilee out of her hiding spot. "Tag, you're it, Jubilee." He couldn't help but laugh at the look of shock on Jubilee's face, but felt better about it when she started laughing as well. In that moment, he was now sure that Richard would get used to the place, and start fitting in.

* * *

From the Author

* * *

From now on, I'll have a weekly blog you can check out to see how things are progressing. Check it out at .com


	9. Calm Before The Storm

Attention: Generation X and their villains, as well as any other mutant mentioned in this story, is property of Marvel Comics. The character Richard Cale is named after family relations. Any other reference to anything copyrighted is a chance happening.

Chapter 9: Calm Before The Storm

* * *

I. Richard

* * *

As the sky started to change from day to night, Richard finally left the Biosphere. He had hung back after the session with Everett Thomas, since switching abilities all day had taken a toll on him. It had been a few years since he had ever had to worry about that, since his hometown was mutant friendly; so he had forgotten how draining it had been.

Taking his time had also allowed him a chance to admire the area the school was in. It was peaceful and quiet, a perfect place to allow one to focus on things, especially things that would require mental concentration. He sighed, allowing that peace to enter into him, knowing full well that in a few moments time, he may have to deal with everyone and all their abilities again. Everett had let slip about going out to get some food.

As he reached, and entered the main building of the school, he almost walked into Emma Frost. The fact that she had seemed to pop out of nowhere, and into his path almost surprised him, had his ability not picked up on hers. He knew that she had actually owned the school, but ran it in accordance of the dream of Charles Xavier, at least the Charles Xavier prior to the rage that was Onslaught. He then wondered if she was a bit like Xavier in that way, especially as he picked up on some loss linked to prior students of hers. His musings were cut short, however, when she asked, "How was your first day, Richard?"

For a moment, Richard did not want to answer her. Part of him was still a little unsure of her, especially since she tried to poke around in his mind. Of course, he could respect that they were in the wake of Onslaught, and she had to be sure of the school's safety. "It has been going well, Ms. Frost. Is that all you wanted to know, or was there something else?"

He waited for a moment, and then Emma nodded. "There was something else. It's about your medical condition. Is there any chance that it could be a problem at a crucial moment?"

Richard sighed, since he had figured this would be the point of concern. He was well aware that as mutants, and that the place had ties to the X-Men, that they may get called to battle. It had been evident earlier by what he had seen. He even figured why it was a concern. She was worried about the students in her care. "Ms. Frost," he said, keeping his tone calm, "I have been medicated for the problem for years, and haven't shown any signs of seizures since I reached my late teens. It is possible that the condition has gone into remission, and should not be a problem. It is even possible that I may be able to stop taking the medicine."

He saw her nod, but she kept her tone level. "I just hope you don't have something happen when someone attacks us. If it were to happen, there..." Emma had trailed off, but since he had an idea about her powers, he knew what she was getting at. He had already sensed the loss due to former students she had. Now, he had realized that under her cold exterior, she could be a motherly figure.

He held up a hand. "I understand. If it were to happen, there might be injuries, or worse. I realize you don't want to lose any of us now like you lost the others." He saw her blink, and then turn away from him. He realized she had possibly forgotten about that part of his power. He then sighed and continued. "Sorry. I know it's not in my power to promise this. If it is any comfort, Emma, I have a good feeling that what happened to them, won't happen to us, no matter what."

For a moment, he saw the headmistress of the school look at him, but there was something different in her look. Something that conveyed a feeling of kindness. She then spoke softly. "That's the first time you've called me Emma. Until now, you've been formal with me, almost cold. I won't deny that after this morning, it wasn't warranted, but this is the first time you've spoke with compassion to me."

He blinked for a moment, realizing what she said had been true. On the first day, while he was still settling in, something about her put him on edge, but he had been formal because of her position as teacher. After her attempt to get into his mind, he turned cold to her. Now that he had gained an insight to her, due to his powers, he found the good person in her.

He wanted to apologize for his actions earlier, but she held up a hand to him. "It's alright. I find myself agreeing with Sean. Your ability to communicate with Penance is a blessing, but I think you have the potential to do much more. In fact, I could even see you leading this group in due time." He wanted to protest to that, but before he could, she had left, most likely heading back to her office.

Deep down, he hoped she was wrong. He was never really comfortable when put in the position of being in charge. Sure, he had helped some people get some good grades on assignments in school, but he hated the pressure. Being the leader of a team in a life and death situation, however, was not something he was looking forward to.

He put those thoughts out of his mind as he approached the foyer. He could hear some sort of argument going on. When he reached the door, and entered the room, he saw the two who were arguing, Monet St. Croix, and Jubilation Lee. The latter was almost shouting. "I say that we go eat at McDonald's."

At that moment, Richard felt he was back at the college he had been attending. He had seen this exact scene, both prior to, and after the Onslaught threat. The only difference between those scenes and now was that the participants in the fight were all younger. He also noticed, out of his peripheral vision that Sean was standing right next to the door he was standing in. The combination of the scene, as well as him feeling Sean's powers in him, made him grin.

It was during that moment, however, that Paige had spotted him, and he figured she was going to bring him into the argument. "Listen, there's Richard. Let's ask him what he'd like. He might want to join us eating out."

Almost at once, everyone turned to face him, and were voicing their opinions. Monet had mentioned Olive Garden, a place he would rather never go, due to a bad experience. Angelo and Everett were quick to suggest Taco Bell. Mondo, due to his own laid back nature, didn't care where they went. Both Franklin and Jubilee wanted to go to McDonald's. Paige was suggesting Wendy's, but that place wasn't high on his favorite places to eat list. He noticed that Chamber wasn't voicing an opinion, most likely due to the fact that he didn't seem to need to eat. The only three not present were Artie, Leech, and Penance, but he figured it was because they would all stick out, or it was safer here than out in public.

He raised his hands, and calmly said, "Enough, I've made a choice." No one stopped talking, but since they were all saying their suggestions so loudly, he had to repeat himself, only louder. He had tapped into Sean's power, and added that to his answers. "I said enough." Everyone was hit with the scream, and it was just enough to knock most of them down. He had noticed that Jubilee saw it coming, and hit the floor first.

His little stunt didn't go unnoticed. He saw Sean giving him a stern look, but he didn't fully regret what he did. He noticed Sean was crossing his arms as he said, "Lad, I wished ye hadn't done that. I did nae even know you had my powers, but we try to make sure we don't use those powers on one another."

Richard nodded, and responded. "Sorry, sir. I had to stop them, and they didn't want to listen." He paused for a moment, and then asked, "Are you going to be driving us to the place, Sean?"

He saw the headmaster nod. "Aye, but that won't happen until they decide on someplace to go. It's the one thing they can never fully decide on. So I think they wanted you to decide."

For a moment, Richard felt like he was in the spotlight. He was new, and being put in the proverbial lead. At least it wasn't a life or death decision. "Well, I have. I wouldn't mind a meal at McDonald's." The choice was met with a few groans, and a yell of delight from Jubilee.

With that decision made, he left the school, with the others, and got into a vehicle big enough for all of them. He even made sure he was in the back, close to what he figured was the safest mutant to sit next to, Everett. He then relaxed as the vehicle moved, and hoped the day would not end.

* * *

II D.O.A.

* * *

D.O.A. stood near the limo he usually drove. While it looked old and run down, it worked better than most new ones. That was, of course, to his master's liking, but right now, his master needed time alone. His master was Emplate, the mutant vampire, and his master was upset about the mutant that had gotten away. D.O.A. could not fathom how the mutant they were going after had gotten by the master, since he was certain he saw the young man following Sean Cassidy out of the airport. In fact, during the whole ride back to the master's lair, he heard Emplate say many times how he couldn't see the mutant's aura. At least the Master's Hellions could sustain him for a bit.

D.O.A. knew, however, that his master missed his favorite meal ticket, the mutant that Generation X had dubbed Penance. It was for her that the master had really set his sights on the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, although he was certain it would have happened in time. He was also certain that, in time, the master would get that new mutant, especially if the mutant was at the school.

He stopped his current thought process when he heard a familiar voice from the recent months. He was glad his size allowed him to remain hidden behind the limo, for as he looked over at the nearby McDonald's, he saw the mutants of the school. He noticed Monet, the master's sister, and she looked a bit upset, which was a normal look for her. He then saw Synch, whom Emplate had enthralled and sent away, only to lose the grip he had on the mutant. Next he saw Jubilee exit, and thoughts of vengeance crossed his mind. He remembered how the young mutant managed to trick the master.

Then he saw the young man again. It was obvious that the man had been sitting with Everett and Jubilee, but he was still unsure of what the boy's powers were. It was obvious, though, that the young man was a mutant, since he was part of the school. He knew what he had to do now. He had to wait, of course, until all of the students that had gone to McDonald's were inside. If they saw him, they would suspect an attack was going to happen, and the boss loved the element of surprise.

Once they were all inside McDonald's, D.O.A. quickly got into the limo, and left. The lighthouse was not far away from the school, and it made for a good spy post. Maybe one day, he'd figure a way to transport it. Until then, it was out of the question. For now, he had some good news to deliver. No doubt, once he told the news, he'd have to start preparing for the attack.

When he finally arrived at the lair of Emplate, he quickly got out of the limo, and started for his master's room. He momentarily paused at the cell that used to hold Penance, remembering the day they discovered her disappearance. Maybe this would be the day that she would be back in the cell as well. Her unique powers were the reason the master liked her, since they also allowed her to last the longest. D.O.A. let go of that though once he reached the door to his master's chamber. He swiftly opened the door, and said, "Sir, I have good news for you."

He froze when Emplate turned and stared at him. He knew Emplate had a power that would help him read things about those he looked on. He sometimes wondered if it included thoughts, but as his master said, "This had better be important, D.," he knew it was impossible to tell. The added echo in the voice, thanks to the respirator, also made the master's speech more menacing. "I am still upset about the mutant that got away at the airport. I'm not even sure what kind of mutant he is, since I could not see an aura around him. I can't even be certain he is at the school."

D.O.A. let his already wide smile get wider. This would make the master happy. "Well, you are right, sir. He is indeed at the school. He was with them when they arrived at the local McDonald's. Shall I gather the Hellions together for an attack on the place?" He used the name for the group, since he knew the master liked the term. It was a subtle jab at Emma Frost, and a way to put a blow to her morale.

He could tell the master was happy when he responded. "Yes, get them together, but not for an attack now. We will strike at the school in the morning. I want to find out about this new mutant, and judge the best way to strike. Then, I will capture and feast on those morsels, as well as eliminate my sister." D continued to smile, and he was happy about this change in the master's mood. He then left the room, knowing he would have to prepare all the items they would need to subdue their prey.

* * *

III. Jubilation

* * *

After they had finished their meal, and returned from McDonald's, Jubilation Lee watched as Richard left the vehicle, and made his way to the Biosphere. She knew she wasn't the only one who was watching, since they all realized why he was heading there. It was only Sean who voiced the thought. "I'm beginning to think that the lad is the best thing to happen to Penance in a long time."

She thought about it for a moment, and smiled. "They must have really hit it off. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn they knew each other before hand." She didn't think that was the case, but given that the first encounter had been so reverse of what now seemed to be going on, she couldn't stifle the giggles that came out of her.

For a moment, she felt someone glaring at her, and at first thought it was Emma. To her surprise, it was Paige, who seemed to take offense at the action, and started to come to Penny's defense. "What is so funny about this, Jubilee? Penance finally has someone she trusts enough to relax around, and seems to care for. Even Rich seems to trust her, and they both appear to be in love with one another."

Again, to her surprise, it was Monet who came to her defense, and started to giggle as well. "I think I understand Jubilation's reaction. We all saw what happened the first time Penance got close to him. She approached him with caution, and ended up triggering a dangerous activation of his powers. You'd think he'd want to stay away from her, but he doesn't. It's ironic, and almost poetic, too."

Jubilee smiled and said, "Indeed. He must see something in her that we haven't seen yet. He looks at Penny as an object of beauty. It should be interesting to see what the future brings for those two."

As she said that, she noticed Everett had come up to her side. It didn't surprise her when he nodded, and said. "Yep. Time will tell if they have what it takes." She then saw him look her in the eyes, and he quietly asked her, "Hey Jubes, do you want to take a walk?"

Just like every other time she spoke with Everett, her heart did a little jump for joy. It really didn't take any thinking about, since she really liked Everett. "Alright." She then headed off with Everett, for a nice walk. Of course, any walk she took with Everett, regardless of the situation, was nice. That's how much she liked him.

* * *

IV. Penance

* * *

Penance watched with joy as Richard finally enter the Biosphere. She had been watching since she was allowed to re-enter the place, but that was because she felt a connection between the two of them. When he started to reach the tree she had been perched in, she jumped down, and waited for him to get close enough. Once he morphed into her form, taking on her powers, she ran forward and embraced him. _"I'm so happy to see you, Rich."_

He smiled at her, and it made her heart skip a beat. She then heard him respond, with happiness in the mind link they were sharing, _"I know, Yvette, but I must tell you something amazing. I think I know how we can get you to speak aloud. Can you relax a little bit? I think it will also make your skin softer."_

She thought about it for a moment. Ever since her power started to manifest, she could not relax that much. With the war in her homeland, and then the time in Emplate's grip, she was always tense. It was a defense mechanism. Now, however, she was with friend, and with a boy she liked. She felt she could relax her talents a bit. She started to focus on doing that.

After a moment, she felt her body start to change. She noticed that her claws were starting to shorten as her body relaxed. Her hair began to relax as well, and she felt her red hair start to fall against her back. However, she stopped the transformation when she felt her body start to fill out. While she was certain she had a pleasing figure, the straps that made up her current outfit were put on the body when she was tensed up. They could not expand to fit her normal body. She did hope that what she had done was enough. _"Alright, now what?"_

She watched as Richard did the same as she had, and noticed he looked almost the same as he had when his powers weren't active. "You should be able to talk now, Yvette. Do you remember what I've taught you mentally?"

She thought about it, recalling all they had gone over last night. It had been a lot, but the mental link had helped out a lot. Finally, she said in a soft voice, "I-I-I th-th-think s-s-so." She had been surprised by how quiet it was, but she had not really used it for some time.

She then looked at Richard, and he was smiling. That made her feel better about it. "My, you were blessed with a lovely voice. It matches both your psychic voice, and your beauty." She then noticed that he was looking her over with a critical eye. "You know, we should try to find you a better outfit. I don't those straps are going to suit you for much longer."

Again, Yvette felt herself blushing. This time, she was certain it could be seen as well. To think this boy she just met thought she would need a different outfit. Of course, she wanted to know what he thought, since she wanted him to notice it. "Wh-wh-what d-d-do you th-think-think I-I-I'd l-l-look g-g-good in?"

She watched him look at her, and their eyes locked again. For a moment, she wished that moment could last forever, but she wanted him to see her where her powers were totally relaxed, and looking like a normal girl. She could tell that to him it didn't matter, but she realized that he knew what she wanted. "I think that you would look lovely in a blue dress, so it would match your eyes."

She smiled, and kissed him again. This time, it was deeper. It was a moment she instinctually knew about. She closed her eyes, and for that moment, all that existed was them and that kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, the kiss ended, and Richard said, "I think maybe we should continue getting you to talk more. Think of the surprise it will be to everyone when they hear you speaking."

She smiled, and nodded. "I-I th-think y-you are r-right, Rich." They both smiled, and sat down. For what seemed like an hour, he continued helping her to speak in English. She enjoyed how he pronounced some word, and noticed that he said some slowly, as if how he said them was different than others. Finally, she saw him start to get up. "Is that all for tonight?" She was a little disappointed, but she figured it was a bit late.

He nodded, and took her hands as she stood up with him. "Yes. I was going to try to start a new daily routine tomorrow. Try to do some jogging in the morning. Maybe it will help me keep a few steps ahead of Emplate." For a moment, she giggled, momentarily forgetting the big threat that 'He' was. She saw a smile cross Richard's face at that. He then continued what he was saying. "Besides, your English and speaking has improved remarkably. I honestly think everyone will be pleasantly surprised tomorrow. In fact, I can't wait to see you then." She blushed again, and then watched him leave the Biosphere. When he had left, she found a nice spot to sleep. The school, to her, felt safer than it had ever been before. In fact, with Richard now at the school, she felt like she didn't have anything to fear at all, and drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

From the Author

* * *

From now on, I'll have a weekly blog you can check out to see how things are progressing. The link to it is in my profile.


	10. Enter Emplate

Attention: Generation X and their villains, as well as any other mutant mentioned in this story, is property of Marvel Comics. The character Richard Cale is named after family relations. Any other reference to anything copyrighted is a chance happening.

Chapter 10: Enter Emplate

* * *

I. Penance

* * *

Penance looked around the Biosphere, and she knew something was drastically wrong. She felt an aura of menace in the air, so she moved with caution. She moved with stealth and grace, until she heard a twig snap behind her. She quickly spun around, and saw the one that was His sister collapse to the ground. As the girl fell, Penance saw there was no life in her eyes. Then she saw behind the fallen girl, and was shocked. All the rest was there, and they were dying. There was nothing she could do for them, and then she noticed one person was missing from the group, and she felt a bit of hope. Richard, the new student, was not there. She started to look, but a weak voice caught her attention. It was a voice she recognized.

She turned her attention to the fallen again, and went over to the voice. While the form was bloody, the bright yellow raincoat worn by the girl she viewed as a sister was noticeable. She mad her way over to Jubilation, and saw the last spark of life in her eyes. Penance wished she could touch her friend, but she couldn't relax her power enough. Things were just too tense right now. She could, however, hear the last word her friend said, and it chilled her to the bone. "Emplate."

She bolted from the side of her dead friend, and knew she had to find Richard. If He got of a hold of Richard, it would be the end of the young man she was falling for. Hopefully, she could find Richard, and then they could escape. They would run, and be able to stay one step ahead of the monster. It would be the only way to survive. Of course, she had to keep an eye out for the monster as well, and to do so, she watched every shadow. She was moving so fast that she hadn't even seen Richard until she ran into him. The two almost collapsed, but she could see Richard was hurt, and caught him.

Before she could even ask, Richard spoke, but each word was difficult for him to say. "Emplate captured all of us. I had someone else's ability. He killed them, Everett first. Don't know how, but he made Monet feel every blow. Managed to escape, but was alone." She realized what Richard was saying. He would have latched onto 'His' power.

She took Richard into her arms, amazed that she could hold him carefully, but she figured he had latched onto her powers. That would mean safety for him. "I'll stay with you, Richard. That way, He can't latch onto your powers. I'll even make sure he can't hurt you again." It was the very words she'd hope to hear from him. Hopefully, she get to hear them soon.

She had tears in her eyes at that point, so she only felt Richard put his hands on her arms. "I'll never lose you again, Yvette." In that second, everything went cold, as if something was wrong. Then she felt the pain in her arms, and when she looked at Richard, he had transformed into Emplate.

She gasped in horror, and tried to scream in defiance. The monster had gotten Richard. Worse yet, as she struggled in his grip, she had a chance to look into Emplate's eyes, and saw Richard's soul trying to break free. As she felt life draining from her, she wished it wasn't real. She wanted this to be a lie. She closed her eyes, expecting not to open them.

Then she did open them, and Penance saw she was in the Biosphere, alone. The whole scene she had just witnessed had been a bad dream. What was now around her was the warmth of the morning sun entering the Biosphere. She got up off the ground, and left the Biosphere. Even though the sun was already up, she had to find Richard. She had to be certain the nightmare she had just had was just that, and seeing Richard would prove that. She then made her way to the only person she felt would know where the new boy was, Mr. Cassidy.

* * *

II. Emplate

* * *

Emplate watched the grounds of the school, trying to spy the new mutant. This was easy for him to do since one of his powers was to stay out of synch with reality. The only danger to him right now was being so far out of synch with it to be pulled back to the Beyond. When in the Beyond, the dead tortured him. He was always feeling the pull of the beyond, especially when his energy reserves were low. That happened with increasing regularity since Penance, as they called her, had been taken from him. That added to his determination to get the girl back, as well as claim the other mutants at the school.

He also had a score to settle with Jubilation Lee. The young Asian girl, who he had only deemed an annoyance the last time he crossed paths with Generation X, had successfully tricked him, goading him in to feeding on her powers when he was angry. The resulting explosion had resulted in the tables being turned on him. This time, he would not make the same mistake. He even started to think about enthralling her, making her one like him.

He was brought out of those thoughts when a sound got his attention. He turned in the direction of the sound, and saw Penance. She was bounding away from the Biosphere, and towards one of the main buildings. As he watched her, he saw something in her aura. He saw concern, but for what he could not determine. Ever since she had broken free of his influence, his powers seemed to work less and less on her. For all he could tell, she sensed his presence, which might be the case.

Things were quiet for a few more moments, and then he heard people. It was two people, and they were jogging. One of them had even started talking, and the accent was enough for him to identify her. Paige Guthrie, who had the mutant power to rip off her skin, and reveal a new form underneath. She was obviously ahead of someone else jogging, and to his surprise, he saw the young man he had seen at the airport, keeping a safe distance from her. As she neared Emplate, he heard her say, "Come on, Richard. You can move faster than that."

He looked straight at the young man, and again, he saw no aura, yet this young man had to be a mutant. Was there something about the man's mutant powers that he could hide it when it wasn't active, and what activated it? As he wondered about the power, the young man, who didn't look winded at the moment, responded to Paige's taunt. "I'm moving as fast as I can, Paige. Just remember what my power is."

At this point, Paige was running past his hiding spot. "Ah know, Ah know. You can still move a bit faster than that. Just imagine Emplate is behind you." That last statement struck a nerve, since it seemed to hint that the mutant had detected him before. A small part of him even wanted to jump out at that moment, and attack then, but then the element of surprise would be lost.

At that moment, the young man started to pass him, and he saw the answer. The aura around the man appeared. He now saw a name, Richard Cale, as well as a power, and he did a double take. The man appeared to have a power similar to his. It didn't make sense, until as the man passed him, he heard the answer to the question. "That's not even funny. That was scary when I looked at my hand, and…" The word trialed off as Emplate saw Richard looking at his hand. He noticed the fear appear in the aura, and then saw the young man bolt past him, That quick, the aura disappeared, and then briefly appeared around the young man as he passed Paige.

Emplate now had his answer, especially as Paige picked up her pace, trying to keep up with the fleeing mutant. This mutant, Richard Cale, had the power to take on the powers of another mutant, and maybe more than that. It was also so sensitive that it could pick up on him when he was out of synch with reality. This opened a whole new set of possibilities, and he then understood the concern he sensed from Penance earlier.

When he rejoined his minions, he held up his hand, and none of them moved. He looked over all of them, and let them know the plan. "We will be attacking soon. They will be aware that we are here, so we will have to move swiftly. D, make sure the gear is ready. I will not be chancing a repeat of last time." Before they moved, he said, "Be aware that the new mutant I went to catch before is indeed here. I want no harm to come to him. I have a better use for him now, than that of a meal." He saw them all nod, and then prepare for the attack. With luck, Generation X will be caught sufficiently off guard.

* * *

III. Sean

* * *

Sean Cassidy entered the kitchen to an almost typical sight. Most of the students were there, eating their preferred breakfasts. The only ones not present were Monet, Jubilation, Paige, Richard, and as usual, Penance. The only odd thing he could see that was out of place was Emma, standing at the window, with a concerned look on her face. Sean walked over to her, and quietly asked, "Something wrong?"

He noticed that she turned to face him, but kept her voice low. "Something's not right, Sean. Something is out there that shouldn't be, but I can't put my finger on it. I just hope it has nothing to do with the dream Richard had." Sean nodded, remembering what they had learned about the lad. Richard seemed to have a precognitive ability in his dreams, and the fear was it was only bad things.

He was about to try to assure her that things would be alright, when Jonothan's psionic voice echoed through all their minds. _"Well, there is something you don't see every day in here."_ Sean already knew that Jonothan was not referring to himself, but the mutant usually attended as a sign of unity with the others. He did see what Jonothan was referring to. Penance had come to the kitchen, something the girl rarely did.

Sean smiled at the girl, and figured she was here for an apple. He turned to fetch one, but froze when a new voice hit his ears. It said only two words, but the sound of it, while it was quiet, caused a silence to fall over the room. While the voice had been quiet, there was an almost musical quality to the voice, and it was obviously a girl's voice. He turned to face the only person it could have come from, since everyone had the look of open-mouthed surprise on their faces, and Penance repeated her words. "Where's Rich?" The words were accompanied by a worried look on the mutant girl's face.

The silence that had descended on them because of that moment was finally broken by Angelo. "I don't believe it. Penance finally spoke. I think her skin even looks softer." Sean took a second glance at the girl, and noticed that her face looked smoother, and even her claws had shortened. Even the girl's red hair was starting to lay against her.

Sean decided it was best to honestly answer the first audible words anyone ever heard Penance speak, or at least words they all heard. He calmly said, in hopes that it would keep Penance from tensing up, "I haven't seen him yet, Pen..." He paused for a moment. Would it relax the girl more to hear her real name? He decided and continued. "Yvette, but he may be on his way here." Again, there were sounds of surprise. He hadn't told everyone about that yet, but the effect it had on the girl made her seem to relax more.

He turned to the door to leave the room, and was glad he hadn't when the subject of Yvette's question can racing in. In the brief moment, he saw a look of fear on the young man's face, and then Richard collided with Penance. In that moment, both of them had tensed up, and he couldn't tell if either had been cut during the collision. What he could see was that both had literally curled up into a corner, and it raised every warning flag in his mind.

The feeling of dread increased when Paige reached the door, out of breath. Sean saw that Paige noticed the state of Richard and Penance. She then looked at him, and as somewhat of an explanation, said, "All of a sudden, he took off like ah bat out of hell, saying 'You had to say that.' I could barely keep up with him."

Sean turned to the two, and he had a feeling that he knew what was wrong. Even Yvette had tensed up a bit more. What he needed was to confirm it was either some sort of panic attack, or that they really had a problem. He also noticed that the two had locked eyes, which made Sean realize that both had to be communicating with one another through the psychic mind link that Richard somehow stumbled upon. Worse come to worse, Sean would have to ask Emma for help.

He stopped thinking about that idea when he saw Yvette relax a bit then. Her eyes had locked on something, and he turned to follow her gaze. Two figures had entered; Jubilee and Monet. He had a feeling he knew which one Yvette had focused on when Jubilee spoke, and the girl seemed to relax more. "Hey Penny. Strange seeing you in here."

Just that statement, Sean saw, allowed the girl to relax enough to speak. Again, the room went silent out of shock that their silent member now had a voice. "Hello 'sister'."

Those two words, Sean realized, said tons. It said that Jubilation had some how became a sister figure to Yvette. It also said that she was the closest person the girl felt comfortable talking to. It also caused Monet St. Croix to stop dead in her tracks as she responded to the situation. "Mon dieu. Penance spoke."

Before anyone else could say anything, Sean walked over to the shocked girl, and said, "Jubilee, I need ye to find out what has them spooked. Yur appearance caused Penny to relax, so I feel you are the only one who can do it." He then looked at Jubilee and softly said, "Might be best if ye call her Penny, but her name is actually Yvette."

He watched as Jubilee absently nodded, and then walked over to the red headed mutant who finally started to speak to everyone. He was not surprised when Jubilee took on a calm voice, a voice that didn't say the girl was the youngest member of the group, but that she felt as a leader and protector. "Penny, or would you prefer Yvette from me?" When the redhead shook her head, Jubilee continued. "Ok, Penny from me then. What's wrong? You know you're safe here with us. What's the problem?"

For a moment, Sean saw Yvette speaking to Jubilee, and it had to be so softly that the girl had to lean in to hear it. When Yvette had finished speaking, the redheaded girl tensed up again, and Jubilee stood up very slowly. Now, one of the most energetic members of Generation X was tensed up. What ever it was, it was bad. Also, with the way the girl was walking over to Monet, he had a feeling he knew what the cause was now. It was only confirmed when Jubilee placed a hand on Monet's shoulder and said, "Looks like you are about to have another family reunion."

Sean took charge of the situation right away, barking out orders for the students. "Alright, we have a serious situation here. Emplate is on the campus, and we need to make sure the blighter doesn't remain. Monet, I want ye to get Penance, Richard, and the wee lads to the Biosphere. They should all be safest there. Once they are safe, join in the hunt. The rest of us, we need to search the campus, and force Emplate off it." He saw everyone nodding in agreement, and then looked over at Richard and Yvette. He was certain Yvette would be able to fight off Emplate now, but Richard was in no shape to do so. Besides, with the relationship forming between the two, a battle could undo any progress that had started with the girl communicating with others. The safest thing to do was to get them to safety, and get Emplate off the grounds.

* * *

IV. Richard

* * *

Richard looked around as Sean gave orders to everyone. Deep down, he was scared, and he was not ready to be thrust into this situation. He felt a hand slip into his, and looked in to the face of Yvette as she said, _"I think it will be alright. They know about the attack, and they will be able to defeat Him."_

He looked into her eyes, and he could see she believed that to be the truth. He just wished he shared that same conviction. _"I hope you are right. I don't mean to doubt you, but my lucks been going good for a while now. A nice new school. A special girl in my life."_ He noticed that she got a bit more red in the face at that one. _"I just know that after a while, my luck goes sour. I can't help but think now's the time."_

He watched as she thought about it for a moment, and the held him. _"I'm scared."_ He nodded in understanding, and held her, hoping the action could calm them both down at the moment.

Soon, Monet had walked over to where they were huddled up, and he noticed that she also had Franklin, Artie, and Leech with her. "Richard, Penance, I'm going to take you to the Biosphere. It should be the safest place for you to hide in. He nodded in understanding, and noticed that Yvette was doing so as well.

As they all headed over there, Richard kept to Yvette's side. It wasn't hard, but as they moved, he asked an important question. _"Yvette, is Monet always this nice to you?"_

They were nearing the Biosphere when she responded to the question. _"In all honesty, I don't see her that much. Because of my fear of Him, I actually avoided her as much as I could."_ He waited for a moment, figuring there was more to it, and then she softly said in the mental link they were sharing, _"Last time he attacked, a part of me was still controlled by Him, and that part wanted to kill her. I had finally broken free of his control at that time."_

As they entered the Biosphere, a feeling of dread and panic started to come over him. He looked over at Yvette, and somehow, she had the same feeling. He looked around, and in the mental link, said _"I hope Emplate's not in here. I'm actually praying that he isn't."_

In response, he saw her nod. _"So am I, Rich. So am I. I think Monet and the others are hoping so too. At least there are tons of hiding places here."_ Those words made him feel a little better, but the feeling of dread was still there. At least he had Yvette's power, which meant the monster couldn't force their ability on him.

As they made their way through the Biosphere, Richard saw Monet point to an almost invisible structure in the distance. While she was pointing, she had turned her head to face them all, and was handing a device to the young ones. "Franklin, take this communicator. I'm going to get you all to the tree house. Once that is done, I'll make sure Emplate can't get in. If he does get in, I want you to contact us with that." Once that was done, she turned to face forward, and Richard felt the fear from Yvette before his own fear went into effect.

The figure that materialized in front of them was hideous, wearing some sort of metallic paraphernalia, and a gas mask of some sorts. What skin could be seen was dark in color, and looked scarred. The most frightening thing yet was that with ease, the figure uppercutted Monet, sending the stunned girl to the ground, unconscious. Right away, he knew the thing to be Emplate.

The man turned to face them, and in a raspy, echoing voice, said, "Hello Penance, and I believe Mr. Cale. I've been wanting to meet you for a while." He saw Emplate extend a hand, and Richard saw the mouth on the palm of the hand. This was the one that had seen him at the airport, the bane of Yvette's existence. When he stepped towards them, Richard let his instincts take over.

For the briefest second, Richard looked at the younger kids, and made a brief gesture with his head. They quickly understood, and ran off in the direction of the tree house as he and Yvette bolted from Emplate. As the two of them ran, he hoped the three youngsters would remain safe. No doubt, if Emplate was pursuing him and Yvette, the three would get to safety.

During that run, he dared a glance back. A moment of panic hit him when he realized that Emplate was still following them, but seemed to be keeping a distance from them. Their foe was purposefully keeping back, as if they were heading to someplace the fiend wanted them to go. _"Yvette, I think he's up to something. He's staying back, like he's in no hurry to catch us."_

For a moment, he saw Yvette glance back, and then she looked at him, and he saw panic in her eyes. _"He has one of the others with him. It could be the wrapped one, who could teleport, or the purple one, who can turn into a mist."_

Both of those sounded bad, but they didn't make sense. While he had no idea who all the others were, something told him it wasn't either of those. He looked at Yvette and asked the one question he didn't think he wanted an answer to. _"If he didn't bring either of those two, then who would he brought?"_

She was about to answer him when a loud booming voice said, "Guten Taug." He looked straight ahead, and was amazed by the size of the brute emerging in front of them. Yvette didn't have to tell him about any others that were brought along. This was enough to tell him that the muscle bound brute ahead of them was a mutant. Also, with the way the man was raising his arm, they would both be knocked out. There was only thing he could safely do.

He jumped in between Yvette and the big, German man. He felt the clothesline maneuver hit him, and it forced all the wind out of him. He even felt sore from the collision. In that moment, as darkness consumed him, he felt his body hit something else. He hoped his action would allow Yvette a chance to escape. It was the last thought he thought when the darkness finally overtook him.

* * *

Author's note

* * *

If you have been following this so far, you know this is a rewrite of another story I posted many years ago. There is only three more chapters to go in this rewrite, then I will begin the rewrite of the second story of the Cale Storyline. I hope you have been enjoy this rewrite, as much as I've been enjoying writing it so far.

* * *

From the Author

* * *

From now on, I'll have a weekly blog you can check out to see how things are progressing. You can find the link in my profile.


End file.
